Un día a la semana
by ChayPattinson
Summary: Una aventura prohibida.
1. Chapter 1

**Un día a la semana**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>***Nueva historia***<p>

_Argumento:_

_Una aventura prohibida._

_Una vez a la semana, Bella Swan se refugiaba en los brazos de su amante secreto en una lujosa habitación de hotel. No obstante, la arrebatadora pasión que compartía con Edward Cullen debía permanecer en secreto, ya que sus adineradas familias estaban enemistadas desde hacía muchos años._

_Edward, al que siempre le gustaba tener todo bajo control, estaba empezando a perder el rumbo con aquella sofisticada mujer y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró deseando cada vez más, poniendo así en peligro su secreto. Hasta que Bella le dijo una terrible mentira que podría cambiarlo todo._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

—Pónganse en pie.

Todo el mundo se levantó en el Tribunal Supremo de Wellington. Era el primer día del caso de difamación interpuesto por Carlisle Cullen, fundador de Cullen Financial Enterprises, contra Charlie Swan.

Sentado detrás de su padre, en la parte delantera de la sala, Edward Cullen frunció el ceño al ver a su hermano pequeño sentarse a su lado.

—Llegas tarde —le dijo en un susurro.

Jasper siempre llegaba tarde, hasta cuando estaba de vacaciones.

El juez entró e hizo una señal para que se sentasen.

—¿Has visto? —murmuró Jasper, dándole un codazo a su hermano—. Es la pequeña Bella Swan, bien crecidita y más guapa que nunca.

Edward giró la cabeza hacia la derecha. Se había fijado en ella antes, sorprendido por lo madura que parecía con el pelo recogido, una blusa y una falda negra que le llegaba a la rodilla. Todo el mundo estaba más acostumbrado a verla en las revistas, de fiesta con alguna estrella del rock, con el pelo suelto y las faldas mucho más cortas. Encajaba a la perfección en el papel de heredera, hija de uno de los hombres más ricos y extravagantes de Nueva Zelanda.

Jasper se acercó más a Edward.

—Me sorprende que nunca se te haya pasado por la cabeza acostarte con ella. Una alianza con la princesa Swan sería la manera idónea de enterrar el hacha de guerra de una vez por todas.

—Es más tu tipo que el mío —murmuró Edward, irguiéndose al ver que su padre volvía la cabeza y los miraba con desaprobación.

Era cierto. Bella y Jasper eran rebeldes, mientras que él era el responsable. Los dos hermanos parecían casi gemelos. Ambos tenían la piel de color pálida, el pelo y las cejas cobrizas y eran tan altos y anchos de espalda como su padre. No obstante, Jasper, con la barba de dos días, los trajes llamativos y un comportamiento de chico malo, no se parecía en nada a Edward, que era más tranquilo y conservador.

—Es cierto —admitió Jasper frotándose la barbilla—, pero yo vivo en Londres.

Carlisle Cullen y Charlie Swan llevaban toda la vida enemistados, y aquello había afectado sobre todo a su difunta madre, que había sido amiga de la esposa de Charlie, Renne. Edward sintió compasión por la mujer que ocupaba el último lugar del banco que había a su derecha. Renne se había pasado treinta años en una silla de ruedas por culpa del padre de Edward, algo tremendo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su madre y ella habían participado juntas en las competiciones nacionales de baile v habían sido socias de una academia de baile.

—A pesar de tu aspecto, hermanito —le dijo Jasper—, eres el presidente de una de las compañías financieras privadas más importantes de Nueva Zelanda…

—Todavía no…

—No tardarás mucho. Intenta hacer algo con ella. Es jugar sucio, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Su padre volvió a girarse y miró a Jasper enfadado.

Los respectivos abogados siguieron hablando de manera monótona. Edward se movió en la silla, impaciente. Se sentía obligado a estar al lado de su padre el primer día del juicio, pero no podía permitirse perder el día entero, ni pasarse el resto del juicio allí. Le tocaría hacerlo a Jasper, que había ido a casa a pasar unas semanas de vacaciones, y a apoyar a su padre.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Edward vio mover una pierna a Bella. Se fijó en su zapato de tacón negro, que se balanceaba arriba y abajo. ¿Estaría tan aburrida e impaciente como él? Al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía otro sitio adonde ir. No trabajaba, a no ser que pasárselo bien fuese considerado un trabajo.

Se le erizó el pelo de la nuca y levantó la mirada. La heredera lo estaba observando, con una sonrisa fría en los labios. Luego se volvió hacia su madre y le susurró algo al oído.

Jasper lo miró divertido.

—Sabes que, en realidad, quieres hacerlo —le dijo.

Edward sonrió a su hermano de manera sardónica. Le gustaba tenerlo allí. Lo echaba mucho de menos, a pesar de que su padre siempre hacía que se enfrentasen, al insistir en que Jasper participase en los negocios de la familia en contra de su voluntad.

Carlisle los había educado para que les fascinase la idea de hacer dinero, pero Jasper prefería estar siempre en el filo de la navaja, mientras que Edward intentaba estar al día, mantener y aumentar la fortuna. Jasper se había marchado a Londres cuatro años antes, a trabajar en la Bolsa.

A la hora del descanso, tanto su padre como el abogado parecían muy optimistas y Carlisle declaró que tenía la intención de aniquilar a Charlie Swan, costase lo que costase. Edward pensó con tristeza que, si no hubiese sido aquel caso, habría sido otro. Sin su madre para templar los ánimos, Carlisle no pararía hasta vengarse, y eso afectaba directamente al futuro de Edward. Tenía la intención de suceder a su padre en Cullen Financial Enterprises cuando éste se retirase, un par de semanas más tarde. Eso, si se retiraba…

Reflexionó lo que había dicho Jasper. ¿Merecía la pena considerar tener algo con Bella Swan? ¿Terminar con la rivalidad que había entre sus padres? Cuanto más lo pensaba, más de acuerdo estaba con su hermano. Observó cómo se balanceaba la coleta de Bella delante de él mientras volvían a entrar en la sala y no pudo evitar sonreír. Bella Swan sería su adquisición final.

Varios días más tarde Edward se movió en la cama cuando la mujer que había estado a su lado se levantó y fue al baño. Saciado y somnoliento por las salidas nocturnas que había realizado desde que su hermano estaba en la ciudad, se preguntó si se había desviado de su rumbo.

Jasper se marcharía en un par de semanas, volvería al frenético mundo de la Bolsa, y Edward se preguntaba durante cuánto tiempo aguantaría su hermano la presión.

Se estiró, ahuecó la almohada y colocó un brazo detrás de la cabeza. La puerta del baño se abrió y una mujer alta, morena y delgada entró en la habitación. La vio acercarse al espejo del tocador y se fijó en su espalda, en la curva de sus caderas y en su lustrosa piel. Le gustó que pareciese sentirse tan cómoda a pesar de estar desnuda.

—¿Te da tiempo para tomarte algo o tienes que marcharse? —le preguntó, consciente de su sorpresa. No solían charlar después de hacer el amor.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad a través del espejo mientras se recogía el pelo en un moño despeinado y sofisticado al mismo tiempo.

—Deja que lo adivine. Tienes un cóctel en el Bar Zeus.

—Es demasiado temprano para mí —contestó ella recogiendo algo del suelo.

La ropa estaba tirada por todas partes. Siempre era así. En cuanto entraban en la habitación, se desnudaban apresuradamente, a veces, tenían suerte de salir de allí sin nada roto.

Ese día ella se había puesto un vestido corto, color fucsia, atado a un hombro con un lazo extravagante. Era fácil de poner, y de quitar, y muy adecuado para un cóctel en uno de los bares en los que se la solía fotografiar, aunque nunca con él.

A pesar de que era un vestido fácil de quitar, a Edward le había dado la sensación de que había tardado horas en hacerlo. El tiempo pasaba a cámara lenta cuando entraba en la suite de aquel hotel de cinco estrellas los viernes. Tenía todas las imágenes guardadas en su mente: la suavidad y la fragancia de su cremosa piel, la caída de su pelo despeinado, sus suspiros cuando la desnudaba para poder besarla y acariciarla. Era como si ella también estuviese grabando el momento, sus besos y caricias, la manera en que la desnudaba. Luego, Edward recordaba una y otra vez todo aquello durante la semana, hasta que llegaba el momento de volver a tenerla.

Una vez a la semana, durante cuatro meses, y no sabía nada personal de ella, salvo por qué estaba en su cama.

—Te vi anoche en la televisión —comentó mientras ella se ponía las medias—. Llevabas una falda corta, negra y como hinchada. Y estabas con un hombre alto, pálido e hinchado.

—No era yo. Anoche estuve en casa.

—Reconocería esas piernas en cualquier parte —contestó él—. Podría esculpirlas con los ojos cenados.

—Tengo una falda corta, negra e hinchada —comentó ella divertida—. Y un hombre alto e hinchado, o dos, pero no salí anoche.

Levantó los brazos y el vestido flotó sobre su cuerpo como una nube rosa.

Edward la miró fijamente, con deseo. Incluso después de dos orgasmos en las dos últimas horas, seguía teniendo ganas de ella.

—¿Adónde vas, Bella Swan, cuando dejas mi cama?

Bella había conseguido cerrar la boca mientras se ponía el vestido. No le importaba que Edward no se creyese que no había salido la noche anterior, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones. La televisión solía utilizar imágenes de archivo para hablar de ella y hacía varias semanas que no se ponía esa falda.

Lo que la sorprendía era que le hubiese preguntado. Llevaban cuatro meses viéndose todos los viernes y Edward Cullen nunca había parecido interesarse por lo que hacía fuera de aquella habitación.

Le dio la espalda y arqueó una ceja frente al espejo.

—¿Estás celoso, Edward? —le preguntó en tono sarcástico.

Se acordó de que se había puesto del color de su vestido después de su primera cita, cuando él le había dejado claro con sus acciones que su relación era sólo sexual. Tras hacer el amor, se había vestido enseguida y le había pedido que estuviese allí a la misma hora a la semana siguiente, y había desaparecido cinco minutos más tarde. No le había dicho que la llamaría. Nada.

A Bella aquello la había sorprendido, se había sentido un poco herida y un poco tonta. Edward pensaba que conocía las reglas del juego, pero en realidad no tenía tanta experiencia como la prensa quería hacer ver. De los cuatro hombres con los que había estado antes de Edward, dos habían sido relaciones bastante serias. El único problema era que le gustaban los playboys, los atletas y los músicos, pero su época más alocada había terminado mucho antes de conocer a Edward.

Lo miró fijamente mientras se hacía el lazo del hombro y echaba las manos a la espalda para subirse la cremallera.

Edward apartó las sábanas y se levantó y un segundo después estaba detrás de ella, subiéndole la cremallera muy despacio.

A Bella se le detuvo la respiración, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban haciendo aquello. Edward era mucho más ancho y alto que ella y con la habitación a oscuras, parecía casi un hombre ingles, con las cejas tan espesas y cobrizas, la piel pálida y aquellos sensuales labios.

Unos labios que le rozaron la oreja, haciendo que se estremeciese.

Aquélla era una mala señal. Tenía que marcharse. De todas formas, su madre la estaba esperando para cenar.

Pero él la miró a los ojos por el espejo y agachó la cabeza para mordisquearle el hombro.

—No tienes prisa, ¿no?

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en su cuello y lo observó con los ojos medio cenados, mientras le pedía disculpas a su madre en silencio.

Edward Cullen le resultaba irresistible. Había sido así desde que se habían mirado a los ojos en el ascensor de aquel hotel. Ella se marchaba de la fiesta de los ochenta cumpleaños de su tía y él de una conferencia bancaria. Se habían encontrado por casualidad y se habían sentido tan atraídos el uno por el otro que habían decidido tomarse algo juntos en el bar y, después, reservar una habitación. La situación había sido todavía más excitante debido al odio que había entre sus padres desde hacía treinta años.

Edward había terminado de subirle la cremallera, pero sus ojos verdes seguían mirándola como si la quisiese desnuda. Le acarició la nuca con cuidado y el calor de su cuerpo, desnudo y masculino, la bañó. Lo vio llevar la mano al lazo del hombro, y mirarla como retándola para que lo detuviese, pero el lazo opuso tan poca resistencia como su cerebro y sus pechos quedaron al descubierto.

—Vaya, mira lo que he hecho —le murmuró Edward al oído—. Y eso que sólo quería conocerte un poco mejor.

Bella tragó saliva y levantó las manos para taparse los pechos.

—Ya me conoces. Y a éstos también.

—Sí, a ésos los conozco —admitió él quitándole las manos y acariciándole los pechos ya endurecidos por el deseo.

Edward bajó después las manos a su trasero.

—A éste también lo conozco —dijo acariciándola muy despacio.

Bella empezó a respirar con dificultad mientras miraba a ambos en el espejo. Debía haberse sentido avergonzada, al ver cómo se sometía por completo a sus manos y a su boca. Al fin y al cabo, aquello era lo que todo el mundo esperaba de ella, que fuese una niña mimada y rica que se pasaba la vida buscando su propio placer.

Estaba en el camino de la perdición, y tan contenta. Cuando Edward Cullen la tocaba así, le hacía sentirse bella y orgullosa de sí misma. Era un hombre con cerebro, éxito y dinero, no un playboy superficial y frívolo. Tal vez su relación estuviese basada en los deseos más primitivos, pero su pasión por ella le hacía sentir como un igual. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el amor, pero los viernes por la tarde eran lo mejor que había en la vida de Bella, e iba a seguir disfrutando de ellos.

Se apoyó en el tocador justo en el momento en el que él le metía el muslo entre las piernas para separárselas.

—También conozco esto —insistió Edward acariciándola más íntimamente y haciéndola gemir de placer.

Se apretó más contra ella y una ola de calor la invadió al darse cuenta de que no eran sus dedos los que la acariciaban entre las piernas. Se echó hacia delante y apoyó las palmas de las manos en el tocador, para sujetarse.

—Abre los ojos, Bella —le ordenó él, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en su pecho. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él, que la miraban con deseo desde el espejo.

—¿Te molesta nuestro secreto? —le preguntó Edward—. ¿Esto que hay entre nosotros?

Bella había perdido la razón. Quería mucho más que «eso» que había entre ambos, y lo quería ya. Lo miró fijamente y apretó su cuerpo contra el de él.

Luego, hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para contestarle.

—Conozco las reglas. Y estoy jugando el juego.

Era sexo.

Simple. Sensacional. Secreto. Era lo que ella quería. Para lo que vivía. Para el placer de los viernes por la tarde.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo el capi<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

gracias a todas por sus reviews =)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Un día a la semana**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>Argumento:<em>

_Una aventura prohibida._

_Una vez a la semana, Bella Swan se refugiaba en los brazos de su amante secreto en una lujosa habitación de hotel. No obstante, la arrebatadora pasión que compartía con Edward Cullen debía permanecer en secreto, ya que sus adineradas familias estaban enemistadas desde hacía muchos años._

_Edward, al que siempre le gustaba tener todo bajo control, estaba empezando a perder el rumbo con aquella sofisticada mujer y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró deseando cada vez más, poniendo así en peligro su secreto. Hasta que Bella le dijo una terrible mentira que podría cambiarlo todo._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2<em>

—A ti te da igual —le instó en tono beligerante un hombre encorvado al que le temblaban las manos—. Te pagan para estar ahí sentada todo el día. Yo he tenido que tomarme la mañana libre y ahora parece ser que no van a recibirme.

—Lo siento, señor Newton. Ha sido una mañana muy complicada —dijo Bella, intentando tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

El hombre suspiró y volvió a su asiento en la abarrotada sala de espera.

Bella volvió a respirar. Todavía no era la hora de la comida y ya le dolía la cabeza debido a la tensión.

Se había presentado voluntaria para trabajar dos días enteros en la recepción en la Elpis Free Clinic, y a veces, a pesar de ser poco caritativo, le resultaba un tanto pesado tratar con personas enfermas. Pensando que no la veía nadie, hundió un momento la cabeza entre los brazos.

Detrás de ella, el reverendo Eleazar Denaly apoyó la mano en su hombro. Bella se incorporó.

—Debías haberle dicho que aquí no cobramos ninguno. Ni los médicos, ni las limpiadoras, ni el personal administrativo, ni nuestra guapa recepcionista.

Bella rió.

—¡Menuda recepcionista! Hay días que no tengo don de gentes.

—Lo importante es que lo intentes —comentó él tomando unos folletos de encima del mostrador y tendiéndoselos—. ¿Por qué no le das algo de información acerca de nuestros cursos?

Ella tomó los folletos y se reprendió por no haberlo pensado antes.

Además de la clínica gratuita, la Fundación Elpis, que ella había contribuido a crear un año antes, ayudaba a la parroquia de Eleazar a identificar familias con grandes problemas económicos. También daba varios cursos de autoayuda. Bella estaba muy orgullosa de los avances que habían realizado en tan poco tiempo, pero su falta de experiencia laboral evidenciaba en qué había empleado su tiempo hasta hacía poco.

—¿Todavía vamos a trabajar en el albergue este fin de semana? —le preguntó Eleazar antes de salir por la puerta.

Bella asintió con entusiasmo. Hacía poco tiempo que había comprado un viejo albergue en Marlborough Sounds, en la parte más alta de South Island. El albergue llevaba años sin funcionar y estaba en muy mal estado, pero con los voluntarios de la parroquia, esperaba adecentarlo para las familias del programa que nunca se iban de vacaciones.

—¿Cuántos van a venir? Es para comprar los billetes del ferry.

—Diez. Es el viernes por la tarde, ¿verdad? Yo tendré que volver en el último ferry del sábado, para estar el domingo en la parroquia.

¿El viernes por la tarde? A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada, sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Lo siento, pero yo no podré ir hasta el sábado por la mañana —una cosa era la filantropía y otra quedarse sin ver a Edward Cullen, en especial, el día de su cumpleaños—. Mis padres están preparando algo para mi cumpleaños.

«Algo», para su padre, era una fiesta que costaba probablemente los ingresos anuales de cinco o seis de las personas que estaban en aquella sala de espera. No obstante, ese año, el de sus veintiséis cumpleaños, había convencido a Charlie para que no se pasase.

—Puedes venir si te apetece —añadió, con la esperanza de que Eleazar declinase la invitación. Su padre no aprobaba el modo en que empleaba su tiempo y su dinero y temía que hiciese algún comentario inapropiado al reverendo.

Charlie Swan era un hombre de opiniones pasadas de moda e inflexibles, en especial en lo relativo a las mujeres, que debían ser protegidas y mimadas, pero no tomadas en serio en el mundo laboral.

—No me dejo la vida trabajando para que mi hija tenga que hacerlo también —solía comentar.

A pesar de que aquello la avergonzaba, se había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado, aprovechándose de la situación, antes de darse cuenta de que era demasiado aburrido vivir como una princesa.

—Hablando de invitaciones —comentó Eleazar—. ¿No deberíamos estar dándole publicidad al baile benéfico y a la subasta que estás organizando? Sólo faltan un par de semanas.

Bella esperó antes de contestar, consciente de que el proyecto se apartaba de las actividades habituales que realizaba la parroquia para recoger fondos. La Fundación Elpis no era una organización religiosa.

—No es ese tipo de subastas, Eleazar. Es más… —intentó buscar la palabra adecuada. Si había algo que Bella conocía bien, era a la gente rica y las fiestas—… un acontecimiento. Será sólo con imitación y no habrá prensa.

Sabía cómo organizar un evento con clase, pero original al mismo tiempo, y había conseguido que aquél les saliese barato. Sólo tendría que pagar la orquesta, ya que el salón era gratis, por cortesía de un viejo conocido de su madre. Unos amigos habían accedido a correr con la iluminación y la decoración. Y había muchos «voluntarios» para trabajar de camareros, ya que la fiesta prometía merecer la pena. Todavía no estaba confirmado el champán, pero las cosas con el catering iban bien. Durante la noche llegaría un cargamento de pescado con patatas que sorprendería a los elegantes invitados por cortesía de un viejo galán cuya familia poseía una cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida. Bella era lo suficientemente conocida como para permitirse algo así.

—Todo está controlado —le aseguró a Eleazar—. Por el momento, me han confirmado su asistencia unas cien personas, y todavía queda tiempo.

Eleazar apretó los labios.

—Estoy seguro de que, si le damos publicidad, podríamos conseguir más.

—Eleazar, son cien personas con mucho dinero, son los que llevan las riendas del país. Confía en mí, a los ricos les gusta la discreción.

—¿Por eso no quieres tú poner tu nombre en ninguna de las buenas obras que haces?

Bella lo miró con dureza.

—A mí nadie me toma en serio. No quiero que nadie me asocie a la Fundación Elpis. Y ésa fue la principal condición cuando empezamos. Te aseguro que es lo mejor.

Famosa por ser famosa… Bella entró en la sala de espera decidida a conseguir caerle bien al señor Newton. Los medios de comunicación se fijaban en ella, pero por los motivos equivocados, a pesar de que llevaba un año portándose bien. A los periodistas no les importaba escribir falsedades y su dedicación a los demás era algo demasiado serio, tenía que proteger a la fundación. Era su manera de redimirse.

El viernes por la mañana, Bella se cruzó con Edward en los pasillos del Tribunal Supremo. Él se detuvo cuando llegó a su lado. Dado que la sesión había empezado, no había casi nadie por allí.

—¿Nos vemos a las tres? —le preguntó en voz baja.

A ella se le aceleró el pulso, como le ocurría siempre que lo veía. Su presencia en la sala durante esa semana había hecho que lo desease todavía más.

Pero debían tener cuidado. No era sólo por el estrés al que estaba sometido el padre de Bella. Edward era diferente. Y ella quería que fuese sólo suyo.

No había imaginado que la opinión pública se interesaría tanto por el caso, pero los periodistas y fotógrafos acudían todos los días. Muchos parecían más preocupados por lo que ella llevaba puesto y por su vida amorosa, que por lo que estaba ocurriendo en el juicio.

—Edward, hay muchos periodistas —respondió ella, también en voz baja—. ¿No crees que deberíamos dejar de vernos un tiempo, hasta que el juicio haya terminado?

El la miró a los ojos y a Bella se le aceleró el corazón, se le debilitaron las rodillas.

Edward la llevó hacia las escaleras que tenían al lado. Ella mantuvo la cabeza agachada, consciente de que, si alguien le veía la cara, sabría lo que estaba pensando: que deseaba que la acariciase, que la besase. A poder ser, ambas cosas, y en ese preciso instante.

Él le hizo cruzar la puerta y luego la apoyó contra una pared. Apoyó las manos en ella, sin tocarla con el cuerpo.

Luego estudió su rostro con detenimiento antes de recorrer el resto de su cuerpo, acariciándola con la mirada. Bella agradeció estar apoyada en la pared.

—¿Quieres que dejemos de vernos? —le preguntó Edward, acalorado, pero sin levantar la voz.

—No quiero —respondió ella—, pero tu reputación de banquero conservador y serio se vería mucho más perjudicada que la mía si nos pillasen.

—Me estoy volviendo loco, de verte ahí. Tan cerca, y sin poder tocarte.

A ella la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, también quería tocarlo, y tenía pánico. Era la primera vez que Edward hacía algo tan atrevido.

—Oh, Edward, esto es peligroso.

—No te he tocado —murmuró él—. Todavía.

Ambos sabían que, si la tocaba, ella no ofrecería ninguna resistencia.

—Alguien podría aparecer por esa puerta en cualquier momento —le advirtió.

—Eso también forma parte del juego, ¿no? —comentó él.

Sus miradas se unieron. Era evidente que Edward Cullen, a pesar de ser serio y conservador, estaba tan enganchado a aquello como ella.

Bella se movió inquieta. Era una tortura, tenerlo tan cerca, verlo tan excitado, y no poder tocarlo.

Él puso la mano en su pelo y luego la bajó hasta la barbilla. Ella entreabrió los labios.

Edward la miró fijamente y le acarició la mejilla con el dedo gordo.

—Estás muy guapa.

Aquello la sorprendió. También era nuevo. Por regla general, Edward prefería demostrar sus sentimientos, no hablar de ellos.

Edward miró su boca con deseo. Bajó el dedo pulgar y le acarició el labio inferior. Se acercó más. La estaba volviendo loca. ¿Qué más daba que los vieran? Puso los labios alrededor de su dedo, haciéndolo entrar en la boca. Edward abrió mucho los ojos, y todavía más cuando ella le recorrió el dedo con la lengua.

Entonces, sacó el dedo muy despacio.

—¿Dejar de vernos? No va a ser posible. Nos vemos a las tres —sentenció antes de retroceder y volver a atravesar la puerta.

El aire fresco del pasillo la calmó un poco. Lejos de la fuerte presencia de Edward, Bella se llevó la mano al estómago, que se le había encogido por los nervios. Aunque él estuviese dispuesto a arriesgarse, ella no quería avergonzar a su padre, mucho menos en un momento de tanta tensión.

No obstante, su mente y su cuerpo ardían de pasión. Estaba segura de que su cita de esa tarde sería todavía más intensa de lo habitual.

El trabajo de Edward se estaba resintiendo por culpa del juicio, en el que pasaba todas las mañanas. Cuando su secretaria le anunció que su hermano estaba allí, suspiró. La puerta se abrió y apareció Jasper, vestido con vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero, muy relajado.

—Hace un día estupendo. ¿Por qué no haces novillos esta tarde y vamos a jugar al golf?

Edward negó con la cabeza. En menos de una hora estaría en el hotel, desnudando a cierta rica heredera. Y le daba igual si luego tenía que trabajar todo el fin de semana para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Tengo una cita.

Jasper frunció el ceño y se sentó enfrente de su hermano.

—Cancélala.

—Si consigo ponerme al día esta noche, tal vez tenga tiempo mañana —respondió él señalando el montón de papeles que tenía delante.

Alice, su secretaria, se asomó por la puerta.

—¿Queréis un café?

Jasper se volvió.

—Yo sí, gracias, Alice.

La guapa morena se ruborizó y desapareció.

Edward frunció el ceño. Su hermano era duro de roer, no era posible que no hubiese pillado la indirecta. Y lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era que se dedicase a hacer de Casanova en su despacho.

—Deja de ligar con mi secretaria.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo entre vosotros?

—Jasper, trabaja para mí.

—¿Y? Si trabajase para mí, me añadiría a la lista de sus tareas.

Edward suspiró y se miró el reloj.

—Pensé que debías saber que, durante la comida, papá ha estado intentando convencerme para que me quede y te eche una mano.

Así que aquél era el verdadero motivo de su visita.

—No necesito ayuda —contestó Edward.

—Ya lo sé. Te has ganado tu lugar a pulso, y no tengo intención de meterme en tu territorio.

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—Ése es el problema, que no es mi territorio, ¿verdad?

Carlisle Cullen deseaba que sus dos hijos dirigiesen su imperio cuando él se retirase. Por mucho que Jasper se resistiese, su padre seguía intentando convencerlo para que volviese de Londres. El contenido del testamento de su madre, que había fallecido el año anterior, había sorprendido a ambos hermanos y encantado a su padre. En vez de dejarle sus acciones a Edward, como todo el mundo había esperado, le había dejado cuatro tonterías y la casa de la playa, y las acciones habían sido para Jasper. Consciente o inconscientemente, su madre había puesto en manos de su padre una buena arma para enfrentar a los hermanos. Para volver a posponer su jubilación y el nombramiento de Edward como su sucesor.

—Papá estaba casi resignado, pero ahora… hará todo lo que esté en su mano para que trabajemos juntos.

—El testamento decía que no puedo venderte mis acciones, Edward, pero sí puedo votar contigo. Dime lo que quieres que haga. Y recuerda que el viejo tendrá que retirarse antes o después, cumple setenta años el mes que viene.

—Desde que mamá falleció, no hay quien lo detenga —comentó Edward mirando el periódico que tenía delante—. Si no fue a juicio contra Charlie antes fue por la amistad que mamá tenía con Renne Swan. Y está utilizando el juicio para posponer su jubilación —le dio la vuelta al periódico para que lo viese su hermano—. Si no es una cosa, es otra.

La enfermedad y posterior muerte de su madre, la presencia o ausencia de Jasper… todo eran excusas para posponer lo inevitable.

Jasper asintió, pensativo.

—Estoy seguro de que todavía tiene un as en la manga contra Charlie. Durante la comida no ha querido contarme nada, pero eso quiere decir que está tramando algo.

—Yo he intentado convencerlo de que, cuando esté jubilado, podrá pasarse las veinticuatro horas del día pendiente de Charlie Swan, pero él está empeñado en enterrarlo antes de retirarse.

Edward no era el único en pensar que su padre ganaría el juicio, pero tenía la desagradable sensación de que aquella pequeña victoria no lo tendría contento durante mucho tiempo.

Jasper leyó con interés el periódico. Había una nota a pie de página que decía que esa noche se celebraba la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella Swan, que había sido organizada por su padre. El periódico hablaba de un «ostentoso alarde de riqueza». Jassper golpeó el periódico.

—Ya te dije que la mejor manera de acabar con esa estúpida enemistad era consiguiendo que Bella Swan se enamorase de ti. Parece ser que su padre es incapaz de negarle nada a la niña.

Antes de que Edward pudiese contestar, Alice entró en su despacho con una bandeja. La dejó encima del escritorio y levantó la cafetera. Jasper, acercándose a ella más de lo necesario, levantó su taza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que trabajas para mi hermano, Alice? Yo calculo que unos cinco años.

Alice volvió a ruborizarse.

—Sí, esto creo… ¿no, Edward? —preguntó mirándolo.

Edward asintió, sorprendido por su malestar. Hacía años que conocía a Alice y su compostura era algo legendario.

—¿Te he comentado ya, Alice, que mi hermano pequeño es un ligón, pero que no hay que tomárselo en serio?

Vio que a ella le temblaba la mano y que no separaba los ojos de la cafetera. ¿Le gustaría Jasper?

—¿Por qué no dejas esto y te vienes a trabajar conmigo a Londres? —sugirió éste a la secretaria.

Alice siguió sin mirarlo mientras le sema un café a Edward y se disculpaba por haber derramado un poco en el plato.

—Gracias —le dijo Edward antes de que se marchase.

Luego, miró a su hermano.

—Ni se te ocurra, es demasiado buena para ti —le advirtió.

Jasper levantó las manos fingiendo inocencia.

—Si no te has fijado en ella es que trabajas demasiado.

—No quiero que la molestes. Es difícil encontrar una buena secretaria, y tú pronto te marcharás a Londres.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

—Eres la bomba, Eddy. Nunca se te ocurriría acostarte con tu secretaria, como tampoco intentarías tener nada con Bella Swan por miedo a enfadar a papá. Mamá tenía razón, deberías vivir más la vida.

Aquello era un golpe bajo. Su hermano se refería a la carta que Esme Cullen le había dado a su abogado para Edward. En ella, le decía que era un buen hijo, fuerte, ambicioso y leal, pero que tenía que aprender a vivir. Que tenía que desear algo prohibido. Luchar por el placer de luchar y divertirse un poco.

Edward no tenía ni idea de qué quería decir su madre, pero tenía razón en que siempre hacía lo que se esperaba de él.

Después de que Jasper se hubiese marchado, Edward se levantó y abrió la caja fuerte que tenía en su despacho. Dentro de ella había tres cajas con joyas que le había dejado su madre, regalos que le había hecho su padre a lo largo de los años. Un anillo con un diamante azul, un collar con cuatro diamantes azules en el centro y unos pendientes, también de diamantes azules.

Todas las joras tenían sus certificados de autenticidad y Edward sabía cuál era su valor. También sabía que su madre esperaba que se las regalase a la que un día fuese a convertirse en su esposa. Y Edward siempre hacía lo que se esperaba de él, ¿no?

Miró el periódico que seguía encima de su escritorio. Seguro que su madre no habría esperado que le regalase los diamantes a Bella Swan. Ni su hermano, tampoco. Y su padre lo desheredaría si se enteraba.

Edward cerró la caja que contenía el anillo y volvió a dejarla en la caja fuerte. Se preguntó qué pensaría Bella si su amante de los viernes le regalaba un diamante. Se la imaginó mirándolo fijamente, con sus ojos chocolates repletos de incredulidad.

Cerró la caja del collar y se reprendió por haber pensando en cambiar la dinámica de su relación, una buena relación basada sólo en el sexo.

Tomó la caja en la que estaban los pendientes y fue a cerrarla, pero algo le hizo esperar y levantarla para poner la joya a la luz. Se preguntó si Bella se los pondría. Tal vez lo haría si se daba cuenta de que el azul era muy parecido al de mar, en especial cuando ardía de deseo, como un rato antes en las escaleras.

Cerró la caja y se la metió en el bolsillo. Por una vez en su vida, iba a hacer algo irresponsable. No por ella, ni por nadie. Sólo por sí mismo.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo el capi<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

chikas lamento no poder enviarle los adelantos el huracán se llevo la luz además de muchas otras cosas pero la luz llego hoy asi ke aki les dejo el capi

gracias a todas por sus reviews =)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Un día a la semana**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>Argumento:<em>

_Una aventura prohibida._

_Una vez a la semana, Bella Swan se refugiaba en los brazos de su amante secreto en una lujosa habitación de hotel. No obstante, la arrebatadora pasión que compartía con Edward Cullen debía permanecer en secreto, ya que sus adineradas familias estaban enemistadas desde hacía muchos años._

_Edward, al que siempre le gustaba tener todo bajo control, estaba empezando a perder el rumbo con aquella sofisticada mujer y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró deseando cada vez más, poniendo así en peligro su secreto. Hasta que Bella le dijo una terrible mentira que podría cambiarlo todo._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Unas horas más tarde, ese mismo día, después de calmar su sed de ella, Edward salió de la cama y recogió la chaqueta de su traje del suelo.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Bella estaba tumbada en medio de la cama, tapada con la sábana, cuya blancura contrastaba con el tono pálido de su piel. Levantó la barbilla y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Pero antes… —Edward estiró de la sábana, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto.

Ella se sentó y cruzó las piernas, pero no intentó taparse. A Edward le gustaba que no se comportase con malicia ni vanidad en aquella habitación. Y daba la casualidad de que a él tampoco le incomodaba estar desnudo ante ella. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan cómodo con una de sus novias.

Le ofreció la caja con los pendientes.

Bella dudó un momento antes de aceptarla. Lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Es un regalo de cumpleaños? —le preguntó en voz baja, sorprendida.

Edward se apoyó en el borde de la cama.

—Si tú quieres.

Ella apartó la mirada de él para posarla en la caja. Abrió la boca con asombro y sin dejar de mirar los diamantes dijo:

—¿Qué se supone que debo pensar si un hombre me regala diamantes?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No tienes que pensar nada.

Bella lo miró, parecía perpleja. Y Edward se reprendió en silencio por confundirla. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido cambiar el rumbo de su relación?

—No le des demasiadas vueltas. Creo que he pensado más en mí que en ti.

Ella frunció el ceño, como si no lo comprendiese.

Y Edward maldijo a Jasper y a sus comentarios. Se acercó a ella, tomó uno de los pendientes, le apartó el pelo e intentó ponérselo.

—Hacían juego con tus ojos. Quería verte desnuda, con ellos puestos. Eso es todo.

No era cierto. Eso no era todo. Estaba harto de ser siempre el hijo bueno, el que nunca creaba problemas.

Aquello pareció tranquilizarla.

—Son un regalo para tu amante —comentó.

A Edward no le gustaba esa palabra.

—No pienso en ti como en mi amante. Ninguno de los dos está casado. Somos libres de hacer lo que queramos.

Mientras ella lo miraba con solemnidad. Edward tomó el otro pendiente y le hizo un gesto para que girase la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué soy para ti?

—Si tuviésemos que ponerle un nombre, te diría que eres mi lujo —contestó mientras se lo ponía, y observaba su rostro.

—Tu lujo —repitió ella, sonriendo, no había reproche en su mirada—. Los guardaré para ponérmelos sólo en esta habitación. Serán nuestro secreto.

Edward se sentó y admiró su obra, estaba preciosa con los pendientes. No obstante, pensó haber oído una nota de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—No me avergüenzo de nada —dijo. No se avergonzaba de ella. Tal vez un poco de sí mismo, por haberla confundido—. ¡Maldita sea, Bella! Son tuyos. Haz lo que quieras con ellos. Véndelos si quieres.

Aquello pareció herirla.

—No necesito más dinero de ningún Cullen —dijo en voz baja.

Edward había vuelto a meter la pata. Con su comentario, había dejado que el pasado entrase en aquella habitación. Tenía que haber sabido que, a pesar de lo que compartían los viernes por la tarde, el pasado siempre sería una barrera entre ambos.

Una noche treinta años antes, el padre de Edward llevaba a las dos parejas de vuelta a casa cuando tuvieron un trágico accidente que casi terminó con la vida de la esposa de Charlie Swan que estaba embarazada. Renne se quedó en silla de ruedas de por vida y perdió al hijo que estaba esperando, aunque cinco años después, tras un complicado embarazo, dio a luz a Bella. Swan jamás perdonó a Carlisle Cullen y cuando su situación económica empeoró debido a los gastos médicos, le pidió ayuda. Carlisle le cedió un edificio que tenía en el centro financiero de Wellington dando por hecho que, cuando Charlie pudiese, le devolvería lo prestado. Pero el día en que nació Bella, su amargado ex amigo puso el edificio a nombre de su hija.

Debido a la culpabilidad, y a los consejos de su esposa, Carlisle Cullen lo dejó pasar, pero no se olvidó de ello. Años más tarde, ambos hombres se convertirían en iconos de los negocios en la capital de Nueva Zelanda y la mala sangre seguiría hirviendo a fuego lento, ayudada por los golpes que se iban dando el uno al otro.

Así que, desde el punto de vista técnico, Bella era rica gracias al dinero de los Cullen, pero a Edward eso le daba igual. No era culpa ni de ella, ni de él.

La agarró de la barbilla para que girase la cabeza y lo mirase.

—Lo siento. No pretendía hacerte daño…

Bella sonrió, parecía más compungida que herida.

—No lo has hecho —contestó tocándose los pendientes—. Los llevaré con orgullo.

Edward no se había equivocado al pensar que harían juego con sus ojos. Se miraron y la gratitud y el arrepentimiento se convirtieron poco a poco en conciencia de dónde estaban, y de lo que eran el uno para el otro. El anhelo aumentó y la atmósfera empezó a calentarse.

Se acercaron el uno al otro con urgencia, buscándose con las manos. Bella estaba bien, los dos lo estaban. No había cambiado nada. Había hecho lo correcto, regalándole los diamantes, que brillaron cuando la tumbó en la cama, devorándole la boca. Sintió un placer infinito al penetrarla… y le hizo el amor con furia hasta llegar al éxtasis.

Había hecho lo correcto regalándole los pendientes. ¿Qué más daba si lo había hecho por ella o por sí mismo? Los dos los disfrutarían.

No obstante, se marchó del hotel teniendo la sensación de que había perdido una oportunidad, o de que ambos la habían perdido. Si Bella Swan era su lujo, ¿podría pagar su precio?

Bella llegó tarde a su propia fiesta de cumpleaños. Subió corriendo las escaleras del club, disculpándose en voz alta, ya que sabía que sus padres llevaban media hora esperándola.

Por suerte, todo estaba bajo control y la mayoría de los invitados todavía no habían llegado. El champán estaba helado, delicioso; la iluminación era perfecta; había seguridad en la puerta. De los ciento cincuenta invitados, veinte serían amigos suyos, y el resto, amigos de sus padres, colegas de trabajo, personajes famosos del mundo del arte, la política y los deportes, y un montón de periodistas y fotógrafos. Bella tendría que posar con los mismos de siempre. Y después volvería a casa sola, como el año anterior. Hasta su padre se aburriría con la vida que llevaba últimamente, a excepción de los viernes por la tarde.

Se inclinó a darle un beso a su madre, a sabiendas de que aquél sería el último beso de verdad que recibiría esa noche. Iba a incorporarse cuando Renne la agarró y observó sus pendientes con el ceño fruncido.

—Son preciosos, cariño. ¿De dónde los has sacado?

No había podido resistir la tentación de ponérselos, a pesar de saber que lo mejor hubiese sido esconderlos. Eran tan bonitos. Y Edward no le había dicho que no se los pusiese. Ni siquiera le había pedido que no dijese que se los había regalado él.

La vanidad había ganado esa noche. Los pendientes le iban muy bien al vestido amarillo claro que llevaba puesto.

—Me los ha regalado uno de mis admiradores.

—¿Qué admirador regala diamantes?

—El que te regale menos que diamantes, no merece la pena, princesa —comentó su padre.

Los invitados fueron llegando y Bella rió y dio tantos besos que le dolían los labios. Y, de vez en cuando, se tocaba los pendientes y pensaba en el hombre que se los había regalado.

El extravagante presente la había dejado sin habla. En esos momentos, Edward era el único hombre que había sido sincero acerca de sus intenciones con ella. Sólo quería su cuerpo. Y ninguno de los dos esperaba nada más. Su relación se limitaba a los encuentros semanales que mantenían en la lujosa suite presidencial los viernes por la tarde.

No estaba segura de cuándo había tenido la sensación de que las cosas cambiaban, pero no hacía mucho tiempo. Él había cambiado. De repente, hacía preguntas, asumía riesgos, le hablaba. Esa tarde la había mirado como si quisiese adivinar sus pensamientos. Le había hecho un poco de daño, al admitir que le había hecho el regalo más por su propio placer que por el de ella. No obstante, los hechos hablaban más que las palabras: había visto algo bonito y había pensado en ella.

Lo que sí le había dolido era que le recordase los orígenes de la enemistad entre ambas familias, el motivo por el que su relación nunca podría ir más lejos.

Su amiga Tanya se la llevó a la pista de baile y ella no opuso resistencia, pero siguió pensando en Edward. Miró a su alrededor y se preguntó si le habría gustado aquel lugar. ¿Caería bien a sus amigos, y viceversa? ¿Se le daría bien bailar? En realidad, sabía muy poco de él, sólo sabía que se compenetraban a la perfección en la cama.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Tanya, señalando a un hombre alto y guapo que había en la barra, mirándolas—. ¿No es ése…?

Bella se giró y le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—James Victoria —dijo consternada.

Era el primer hombre que le había roto el corazón.

—Vamos a ver si averiguamos con quién ha venido —sugirió su amiga.

Bella se preguntó si sería la misma novia por la que le había dejado dos días después de estar con ella.

Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta. Hacía años que no pensaba en él, pero le había hecho darse cuenta de que, a pesar de su dinero y posición social, no había sido lo suficientemente lista, ni guapa, ni interesante como para mantenerlo a su lado ni una semana. Los caprichos que le daba su padre le recordaban que todo el mundo la veía como una atolondrada que lo único que podía ofrecer era su riqueza. Pero no era así. Había cambiado, valía más que eso.

Edward Cullen sí que era especial. Era un hombre respetado, inteligente, ambicioso y con éxito. Lo llamase como lo llamase, ella era su amante, y lo mejor sería que protegiese su corazón para no sufrir.

El lunes, todo el mundo suspiró aliviado cuando se hizo un descanso en la sala para ir a comer. La mañana había sido larga. Edward estaba deseando volver a su despacho, aunque fuese únicamente para dejar de sentir la tensión sexual que lo invadía sólo por estar sentado a unos metros del objeto de su deseo, sabiendo que todavía faltaban cuatro días para volver a tenerla.

De pronto, la enjuta figura de Charlie Swan se cernió sobre ellos.

—Carlisle Cullen —rugió con voz amenazadora—. Mantén a tu cachorro alejado de mi hija.

A Edward se le detuvo el corazón y el instinto lo llevó a mirar a Bella, que se había puesto de pie de un salto y tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero no lo miraba a él, sino a su padre.

Carlisle se levantó, era mucho más alto que Charlie, los separaba la mesa. Edward también se puso en pie, al lado de su padre.

—Edward tiene demasiado sentido común… —empezó Carlisle.

—Pero él no —replicó Charlie señalando a Jasper, que seguía sentado en el banco de atrás.

¡Jasper! Edward giró la cabeza muy despacio y, de repente, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Su hermano arqueó las cejas con estudiada despreocupación y se encogió de hombros.

—Conocí a un par de chicas guapas en un bar y me llevaron a una fiesta. ¿Cómo iba a saber que era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella?

En ese momento, Edward casi no se dio cuenta de que Jasper le estaba dando la explicación a él, no a Charlie.

A su alrededor, varias personas se habían parado a observar el enfrentamiento. Y su padre les dio lo que querían.

—Si mi hijo es un cachorro, tal vez la tuya sea una perra en celo —sugirió.

Edward apartó la mirada de su hermano y vio palidecer a Bella. Agarró a su padre del brazo con firmeza y le dijo:

—Discúlpate por lo que acabas de decir.

—¡De eso nada! —exclamó Carlisle.

Las dos mujeres Swan llegaron al lado de Charlie. Renne habló en un susurro mientras Bella agarraba a su padre de la manga y tiraba de él sin éxito.

Carlisle intentó zafarse de su hijo, pero Edward lo agarró con más fuerza.

—Ahora, papá —insistió.

Carlisle aceptó su derrota y frunció el ceño. Se aclaró la garganta y asintió en dirección a Bella.

—Te pido perdón, Bella —luego, se volvió hacia Charlie y levantó la barbilla—. Cuando acabe de limpiar el suelo contigo, Charlie, volveré a empezar. Si fuese tú, no dejaría que tu abogado se marchase de vacaciones por el momento.

—Te estaré esperando, Carlisle —replicó Charlie. Miró por última vez a los tres Cullen y se marchó, sin ayudar a Bella con la silla de ruedas de su madre.

Avergonzado, Edward no pudo mirar a Bella, pero cuando pasó por su lado con su madre, ésta lo saludó con la cabeza. Fue un saludo distante, pero no hostil. A pesar de las ridículas circunstancias que los rodeaban, Edward sintió admiración por su fortaleza y tranquilidad. En realidad, Renne era quien más motivos tenía para odiar a su familia. Las observó hasta que salieron de la sala y luego se volvió hacia su padre, que estaba mirando fijamente a Jasper.

—¿Bueno? ¿Tú qué tienes que decir al respecto?

Edward sintió que los celos lo hacían explotar, no quería ni imaginarse a su hermano cerca de Bella.

—¿La… tocaste, besaste, hablaste, bailaste con ella en la fiesta? —lo interrogó entre dientes.

—Edward, acababa de entrar cuando Charlie llamó a seguridad para que me echasen de allí. ¿Por qué?

Edward se sintió aliviado. Abrió las manos y notó que las tenía sudadas. Sin responder a la pregunta de Jasper, agarró su chaqueta, se la puso, recogió el teléfono móvil y el maletín y aprovechó ese tiempo para reflexionar. «De acuerdo, es evidente que no me gusta pensar que otro hombre pueda tocarla. Bien. Eso podemos resolverlo».

Más tranquilo, miró a su padre muy serio.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo, pero intenta comportarte como es debido esta tarde. Insulta a Charlie todo lo que quieras, pero deja a su familia fuera de esto.

Luego, se alejó y no pudo evitar sonreír al oír que su padre le decía a Jasper:

—¿Por qué no te pareces más a tu hermano?

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo el capi<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

gracias a todas por sus reviews =)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	4. Chapter 4

**Un día a la semana**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>Argumento:<em>

_Una aventura prohibida._

_Una vez a la semana, Bella Swan se refugiaba en los brazos de su amante secreto en una lujosa habitación de hotel. No obstante, la arrebatadora pasión que compartía con Edward Cullen debía permanecer en secreto, ya que sus adineradas familias estaban enemistadas desde hacía muchos años._

_Edward, al que siempre le gustaba tener todo bajo control, estaba empezando a perder el rumbo con aquella sofisticada mujer y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró deseando cada vez más, poniendo así en peligro su secreto. Hasta que Bella le dijo una terrible mentira que podría cambiarlo todo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>_

Edward llamó al timbre y sonrió al oír su voz preguntando quién era.

—Soy Edward. Ábreme, Bella.

Tuvo que esperar medio minuto más hasta que se abrió la puerta. Ella se asomó por una rendija, tapándose la parte inferior de la cara. Edward no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, una substancia verde clara cubría casi todo su rostro. Llevaba el pelo suelto, pero apartado de la cara con una diadema. Vestía un pijama de seda azul claro, estaba descalza y tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Pero eso no significaba que fuese a librarse de él.

—¿Estás enferma?

—No —con el ceño fruncido, miró por encima de su hombro a ver si había alguien más en el rellano y luego retrocedió.

—¿Estás esperando a alguien?

—¿Tengo aspecto de estar esperando a alguien? —le preguntó, haciéndole un gesto para que entrase—. Pasa antes de que te vean.

Edward entró y esperó a que cerrase la puerta. A pesar de la mascarilla verde, se dio cuenta de que Bella se había ruborizado.

—¿Cómo has subido hasta aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Alguien abrió la puerta y yo entré detrás.

—No deberías haber venido.

Edward estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Llevaba veinticuatro horas calentándose poco a poco. Había tenido una fuerte discusión con su padre la noche anterior, después de que éste le confirmase sus planes de contratar a un detective privado para que investigase a uno de los directivos de Charlie por corrupción. Cada vez era más evidente que el viejo no tenía intención de retirarse, al menos, mientras que Charlie siguiese a tiro.

Y al leer los periódicos, Edward se había enfurecido todavía más.

—Teníamos una cita.

—Te he mandado un mensaje.

Edward juró entre dientes. Un mensaje en el que no ponía nada: _Lo siento, me ha surgido algo._

No le habría importado que anulase su cita semanal si no la hubiesen fotografiado comiendo el viernes con Jacob Black, el playboy más despreciable del planeta. Un ex jugador de rugby profesional que destruía habitaciones de hotel, lanzaba cosas a camareros y despilfarraba el dinero. Y que había tenido un sonado romance con Bella un año antes.

La última campaña de su padre en contra de Charlie lo había llevado a tomar la decisión de aliarse con ella, pero la señorita parecía cómoda con el _statu quo_. Tenía que convencerla de alguna mañera de que quisiera más, tenía que desequilibrarla lo suficiente como para que empezase a pensar en él de otra manera.

De ahí la inesperada visita. La idea de que Black le hubiese puesto las manos encima le ponía enfermo. La agarró del escote del pijama y la atrajo hacia él.

—Os he visto a Jacob y a ti en el periódico esta mañana… ¿Te gusta, Bella?

Su cuerpo chocó contra el de él y, con el estirón, se le desabrochó el primer botón, dejando al descubierto un cremoso pecho.

¿Con cuántos hombres compartiría su cuerpo? Aquella pregunta llevaba horas torturándolo. ¿Cuántos hombres saboreaban aquella boca perfecta, mordisqueaban su suave piel?

Ella lo miró fijamente, molesta, y se ruborizó. Apoyó las manos en su pecho y se preparó para contestar.

—No sabía que al hacerme un regalo me convertía en tu propiedad.

—Y no es así, pero tus viernes por la tarde son míos, no de Jacob Black.

—Jacob es sólo un amigo —dijo ella, levantando la barbilla de manera desafiante—, pero, de todos modos, eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Un amigo. Pensé que estabas contenta con lo nuestro.

—Y lo estaba. Lo estoy, pero creo que nos están vigilando.

Edward arqueó una ceja, esperó.

Ella suspiró, se cerró el escote del pijama y fue hacia el salón. Edward la siguió sin perder de vista el balanceo de sus caderas.

Bella tomó un sobre de encima de la mesa y se lo tendió.

—Llegaron ayer.

Edward abrió el sobre y sacó dos fotografías de Bella entrando y saliendo del hotel. Por la ropa, la fotografía era de su último encuentro.

—A ti siempre hay alguien que te sigue, y que te fotografía —comentó, devolviéndole las fotos—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Que me las enviaron ayer por la mañana. No había ninguna nota. Ni el nombre del remitente.

—¿Y por eso has ido corriendo a refugiarte en los brazos de Jacob Black?

—¿Por qué crees que fuimos a Backbencher's Bar, Edward?

—Porque debe de ser el único sitio en el que todavía le dejan entrar.

—Porque los viernes está lleno de fotógrafos. Era para dejar un rastro falso a la persona que nos estuviese siguiendo.

Edward procesó su tono, su seria expresión e intentó luchar contra los celos. Lo que decía Bella tenía sentido.

No lo había hecho para ponerlo celoso, ni para arreglar las cosas con su ex amante. Se sintió muy aliviado y pensó en cuál era su objetivo esa noche: despertar el interés de Bella por él.

—Sírvete algo de beber —le dijo ella señalando el pequeño bar que había en un rincón—. Voy a lavarme la cara.

Edward la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la primera puerta que había en el pasillo. Debía de ser su habitación. Aquello le daba la ocasión de explorar, de intentar conocerla mejor.

Recorrió el salón mirándolo todo.

Era un apartamento moderno, minimalista, pero sorprendentemente hogareño y cálido. Uno de los sofás de cuero negro estaba cubierto de papeles. También los había encima de la mesita de café, al lado de una taza cuyo contenido humeaba. Las cortinas estaban corridas, pero era evidente que las vistas de la ciudad y el puerto eran impresionantes desde la decimotercera planta de aquel edificio. Las paredes estaban vacías, salvo en la zona del comedor, donde había dos grandes bocetos, uno frente a otro. Uno de ellos representaba a una pareja de los años 20, sentada a una mesa. La mujer apartaba la mirada con timidez y el hombre la agarraba con fuerza por la muñeca y le besaba el brazo. En la otra imagen aparecía una pareja bailando, tal vez un tango, decidió Edward.

En el bar había de todo, pero a Edward no le apetecía tomar alcohol. Se acercó al sofá, hizo un montón con los papeles y los dejó en la mesita de café.

En lo más alto había un listado de propiedades, arrancado de una revista inmobiliaria. En él aparecía una vieja casa de campo en Marlborough Sounds, en lo alto de South Island. Un lugar que no podía interesar a Bella. La señorita podía permitirse comprar la isla entera, ¿para qué iba a querer una casa medio derruida?

Aunque, ¿qué sabía él de lo que le gustaba o no?

Mientras esperaba a que volviese miró la siguiente hoja del montón y vio una carta con el membrete de la Fundación Elpis. El autor era el reverendo Eleazar Denaly, un viejo amigo de la familia.

Antes de que le diese tiempo a leer su contenido, Bella volvió con la cara limpia y sin diadema. Edward casi sonrió al darse cuenta de que se había cambiado. Llevaba un jersey color crema y unos pantalones negros, todo mucho menos tentador que el pijama. Era evidente que Bella no confiaba en que fuese capaz de mantener las manos quietas.

La vio sentarse en el brazo del sillón. Seguía descalza y llevaba las uñas de los pies pintadas de rosa. Edward se tragó los últimos rastros de su ira y de sus celos y pensó que así era Bella cuando estaba sola por las noches. Recién bañada, oliendo a limpio, con el pelo cepillado y brillante, la piel limpia, resplandeciente.

Sin duda, había notado su escrutinio y parecía inquieta.

—Bonito apartamento —comentó Edward.

Bella se fijó en que tenía las manos vacías.

—¿No querías tomar nada?

No le apetecía nada, pero una copa sería una buena excusa para quedarse más tiempo, romper el hielo.

—Un whisky estaría bien.

Ella torció el gesto, como si no hubiese esperado que aceptase la copa, y se levantó a preparársela con educación, pero de mala gana. Tampoco le sonrió cuando se la llevó.

Edward tomó la taza que había en la mesita de café, cuyo contenido se estaba enfriando, y se la tendió. La situación le pareció inverosímil. Bella Swan en casa y sola un sábado por la noche, con una mascarilla en la cara y un tazón de chocolate caliente como única compañía.

Bella aceptó la taza. Ambos siguieron en silencio.

—¿Estás pensando en invertir en alguna propiedad? —le preguntó Edward, tomando el recorte. Marlborough Sounds era siempre una buena inversión.

—Ya la he comprado.

—No te imagino haciendo chapuzas —comentó extrañado.

Ella hizo una mueca, pero no sonrió.

—Pues te sorprendería.

Edward se echó hacia atrás y apoyó el brazo en el respaldo del sofá. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos y el deseo empezó a emerger. Estaba tan guapa, tan natural sin maquillaje. Se dio cuenta de que ella también sentía la increíble atracción que había entre ambos. Cada encuentro era como el primero en el ascensor. Un deseo insaciable que lo golpeaba como una bala entre los ojos.

Como en aquel instante.

Bella rompió la magia del momento bajando la mirada a su taza.

—Estás… diferente —le dijo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Después de hacerle la pregunta, cambió de posición, como si estuviese inquieta, Edward no había imaginado que pudiese sentirse insegura.

—Te deseo, Bella —contestó con sinceridad—. Eso no ha cambiado.

—Y puedes tenerme —dijo ella, mirándolo a través de sus tupidas pestañas—. Los viernes. En el hotel.

A Edward no le sorprendía que se hubiese dado cuenta de su cambio de comportamiento. A pesar de lo poco que habían hablado, había visto en ella a una mujer intuitiva, muy diferente a la heredera mimada que había pensado que era.

Maldijo a su hermano por haberle metido la idea de conquistarla en la cabeza, maldijo a su madre por pensar que era el perenne hijo obediente, y a su padre, también, por ser tan vengativo e intransigente. Si no hubiese sido por todos ellos, habría seguido siendo feliz, como antes. Pero en esos momentos sentía la excitación del placer prohibido.

—Tal vez sea porque te veo en el juicio todos los días —sugirió. Era una buena mentira, como cualquier otra.

Bella asintió.

—Por cierto, siento mucho el comportamiento de mi padre el otro día.

Ella se encogió de hombros y eso hizo que Edward se fijase en su pecho, no llevaba sujetador debajo del jersey.

—Son los dos iguales.

—¿Qué haría Charlie si se enterase de lo nuestro?

—No quiero ni pensarlo.

Aquél era su mayor escollo. Tenía que conseguir que Bella se sintiese tan atada a él que se olvidase de la cólera de su padre.

—¿Y el tuyo? —le preguntó ella de manera educada.

Edward le dio un trago a su copa y se preguntó si debía ser sincero. Las mentiras tenían las patas muy cortas, así que era mejor no complicarse.

—No le gustaría —contestó—, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con él, ¿no crees?

Bella suspiró y apartó la mirada.

—Tal vez deberíamos…

—Yo no estoy preparado para que dejemos de vernos —la interrumpió, adivinando sus palabras. Estaba que se subía por las paredes después de una semana de abstinencia. Era una tortura verla todos los días en el juicio y no poder tocarla.

—¿Y las fotografías? —insistió ella.

Edward ya había aguantado suficiente. La deseaba tanto que no podía esperar más. Se levantó y se cernió sobre ella, que levantó la cabeza, sorprendida.

—Eres como una droga para mí —le dijo Edward—.

Una adicción. Todos los viernes, cuando salgo del hotel, me digo que va a ser la última vez… —confesó mientras luchaba por controlarse, comportarse de forma educada y responsable, como lo había hecho durante toda su vida.

Al fin y al cabo, era un hombre de negocios, no uno de sus playboys. Le acarició el pelo y eso lo tranquilizó.

—Pero luego cambio de idea y empiezo a pensar en el viernes siguiente —terminó.

Le acarició la mejilla y ella agitó las pestañas tal y como él había esperado que hiciera.

—Es sólo sexo, Edward —murmuró Bella, girando la cara para darle un beso en la palma de la mano.

Él se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado una mancha verde al lado de la oreja y se la limpió con cuidado. Al notar su caricia, Bella entreabrió los labios.

—Sí, lo es —admitió él.

Le acarició la garganta e hizo que se le acelerase el pulso, que se acercase un poco más a él. Tenía la piel muy suave y Edward se agachó a mordisquearle el cuello, que olía muy bien.

Cuando giró la cara hacia él, Edward se olvidó de su conversación. No había pretendido besarla, sólo jugar un poco, hacerle ver que ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Justo antes de que sus labios se unieran, Edward le acarició la comisura de la boca con el dedo índice y repitió:

—Todavía no estoy preparado para dejarlo.

La expresión de Bella se suavizó. Edward tomó su boca, la llenó, se sintió aliviado. Su deseó fluyó dentro de ella y volvió a él con mucha más fuerza. La oyó gemir y notó que se incorporaba para apretarse contra su cuerpo. Edward la ayudó poniéndole una mano en la espalda. El beso se hizo cada vez más profundo.

Edward metió la otra mano debajo de su jersey y le acarició la sedosa piel. Siempre que la tocaba una parte de su mente registraba la suavidad de su piel. Nunca había acariciado una piel igual. Le acarició el torso y ella se aferró a sus brazos antes de que subiese las manos hasta sus pechos y buscó su pezón endurecido.

Y entonces, notó que se apartaba, que dejaba de besarlo. Cuando Bella abrió los ojos, Edward se dio cuenta de la batalla que estaba librando, lo deseaba, pero quería parar al mismo tiempo.

—Aquí no.

—¿Estás segura, Bella? —preguntó él acariciándole de nuevo un pezón.

Bella cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para tomar aire.

—No puedes… —empezó, pero arqueó la espalda para apretarse contra su mano.

Edward agachó la cabeza y tomó su pecho entre los labios.

—Sí que puedo —susurró mientras sacaba la mano de debajo del jersey y la metía entre sus muslos.

Bella se puso tensa, se retorció.

Edward sintió su calor.

—Los dos sabemos que puedo —insistió.

Volvió a besarla y notó cómo se rendía. La había tenido tantas veces entre sus brazos que ya sabía cuándo estaba alcanzando el punto de no retorno.

Él también estaba llegando.

Bella lo abrazó por el cuello y lo hizo tumbarse en el sofá con ella, pero el cerebro de Edward empezó a mandarle mensajes que no quería escuchar en esos momentos. Se puso tenso, escuchó la respiración entrecortada de Bella, notó cómo le desabrochaba la camisa.

Sí, podía tomarla allí mismo, en ese momento. Se lo había demostrado. Pero aquello sólo subrayaría la superficialidad de su relación. Tenía que conseguir que creyera que quería con ella algo más que sexo una vez por semana, que se preguntase si de verdad sentía algo por ella. Y si ése era su objetivo, tenía que parar.

Inmediatamente.

Se incorporó y ella se quedó inmóvil, confundida. La ayudó a levantarse.

—Tienes razón —le dijo—. Aquí no.

Bella se quedó sentada en el brazo del sofá, todavía le costaba respirar. Estaba ruborizada.

Edward suspiró. No había pretendido ponerla en una situación incómoda.

—No he venido aquí esta noche a acostarme contigo.

Ella apoyó la barbilla en las manos y bajó la mirada. Tenía el pelo brillante y Edward se lo acarició.

—¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo juntos? ¿Qué más da si nos ven?

—No puedo salir contigo —contestó Bella negando con la cabeza, sin mirarlo.

—¿Por nuestros padres? ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a dejar que esos dos dirijan nuestras vidas?

—No merece la pena, Edward —le dijo, casi con tristeza.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Por el momento, sigamos manteniendo las citas de los viernes —le pidió, y le suplicó con la mirada.

Si no le hubiese importado nada, si no hubiese pensado que a él también le importaba, no lo habría mirado así.

Misión cumplida. Al menos, le había dado algo en qué pensar. No debía obligarla a escoger entre su familia y él hasta que no tuviese el éxito asegurado.

Se abrochó los botones de la camisa.

—¿Nos vemos el próximo viernes? Bella se levantó para despedirlo.

—¿No crees que deberíamos cambiar el día o el lugar?

A Edward no le preocupaban las fotografías que había recibido Bella.

—Seguro que ha sido algún fotógrafo que andaba husmeando por ahí. Si hubiese tenido algo, te habría mandado otra foto mía saliendo del hotel, o habría intentado hacerte chantaje. Si quieres, quedamos antes, a las dos.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo el capi<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

gracias a todas por sus reviews =)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	5. Chapter 5

**Un día a la semana**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>Argumento:<em>

_Una aventura prohibida._

_Una vez a la semana, Bella Swan se refugiaba en los brazos de su amante secreto en una lujosa habitación de hotel. No obstante, la arrebatadora pasión que compartía con Edward Cullen debía permanecer en secreto, ya que sus adineradas familias estaban enemistadas desde hacía muchos años._

_Edward, al que siempre le gustaba tener todo bajo control, estaba empezando a perder el rumbo con aquella sofisticada mujer y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró deseando cada vez más, poniendo así en peligro su secreto. Hasta que Bella le dijo una terrible mentira que podría cambiarlo todo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Bella llevó la taza de chocolate a la cocina y la tiró por el fregadero. Después, se sirvió una copa de vino. Se sentía frustrada, confundida, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido durante la última media hora.

Todo le parecía vergonzoso, empezando porque Edward la hubiese pillado con una mascarilla de aguacate, pepino y leche en polvo en la cara. ¡Qué elegante! Y había terminado de humillarse cuando él la había tocado y besado. Edward había dicho que era como una droga, pero había conseguido excitarla en un momento.

Por suerte, había parado a tiempo. Edward Cullen estaba ocupando demasiados de sus pensamientos últimamente. Pensaba en él varias veces a la semana, y siempre se estremecía de deseo al hacerlo. Además, a excepción del viernes, el resto de los días de la semana le parecían un aburrimiento.

Lo que le faltaba era tener su imagen también allí, en su salón, desnudo, haciéndole el amor.

Puso la televisión y volvió a apagarla, al fin y al cabo, pensar en tener sexo con él era mejor que pensar en tener cualquier otra cosa. Al haber empezado la relación sólo con sexo, no había cabida para nada más. Edward nunca la conocería de verdad, no se la tomaría en serio. Si hasta su padre, que era su mayor admirador, pensaba en ella como en un adorno. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por cambiar su modo de vida y de demostrar al mundo quién era en realidad, era más sencillo aceptar el cinismo y seguir adelante. No obstante, tenía derecho a proteger su corazón en el proceso.

El martes, Bella estuvo a punto de verse implicada en un accidente de tráfico, aunque le dio poca importancia hasta que, diez minutos más tarde, se dio cuenta de que había un coche gris que la estaba siguiendo. La siguió al supermercado y a casa de sus padres. Divertida, le dio la vuelta a la manzana varias veces. Y el coche la siguió. Bella se detuvo y abrió la puerta. Y el coche gris aceleró y torció la esquina. Al pasar por su lado, Bella vio que era un hombre de pelo oscuro, con las gafas de sol en la cabeza y anchos hombros.

Intentó olvidarse de él, pero no pudo. Al día siguiente, mientras esperaba el ascensor en su edificio, vio a un hombre gigante salir de él. Llevaba un traje negro, gafas de sol y la cabeza casi afeitada. A pesar de no verle los ojos, hubo algo en su expresión cuando la miró, que la hizo estremecerse.

Una vez dentro de su apartamento, siguió con aquella extraña sensación. Corrió las cortinas, se sirvió un refresco y empezó a prepararse la cena sin dejar de darle vueltas al tema.

Estaba comportándose como una tonta y no sabía si era por las fotos, o porque se temía que, si descubrían lo suyo con Edward, tendrían que dejar de verse.

Siempre se había sentido segura en su casa. No había portero a la entrada, aunque sí una persona. Seth, que se ocupaba del mantenimiento del edificio. Además, los residentes utilizaban una tarjeta para acceder, aunque tal y como le había demostrado Edward el sábado, cualquiera podía hacerlo.

Cuando salió a la mañana siguiente le preguntó a Seth si había visto al hombre corpulento con el que se había encontrado en el edificio el día anterior.

—¿Un hombre grande, con traje y gafas de sol? —preguntó él.

Bella asintió.

—No lo vi en el edificio, pero hubo un tipo en la acera de enfrente durante casi todo el día de ayer, sentado en un coche o apoyado en él. Me dio la sensación de que estaba vigilando el edificio y pensé que tal vez era un policía.

—¿Qué coche tenía?

—Un Mercedes. Plateado.

Bella no tenía ni idea de qué coche la había seguido el día anterior, pero la diferencia entre plateado y gris se podía interpretar de muchas maneras.

Más tarde ese mismo día, volvió a ver el mismo coche que la seguía de vuelta a casa. Aparcó en cuanto pudo, entró en una cafetería y pidió algo de beber. Unos minutos más tarde entraba en el local el mismo hombre corpulento, con gafas de sol, que se sentó con un periódico delante de la cara.

Bella decidió aclarar las cosas, no quería quedarse con la duda y, además, era un buen sitio, ya que estaban rodeados de gente.

Vació su taza, se levantó y fue hasta su mesa.

—¿Es éste? —le preguntó en voz alta—. ¿El periodicucho para el que trabaja?

El hombre bajó el periódico y la miró con las gafas de sol todavía puestas.

—¿Perdone?

—Quiero saber para quién trabaja —repitió Bella.

El hombre tomó su taza y bebió.

—Sólo estoy haciendo tiempo, leyendo el periódico —contestó.

Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no le respondía?

—¿Niega haber estado siguiéndome por toda la ciudad?

La mujer que había en la mesa de al lado los miró con curiosidad al reconocer a Bella.

—No sé de qué está hablando, señorita Swan —respondió el hombre con insolencia.

Bella suspiró. No estaba consiguiendo nada, salvo montar un espectáculo, pero al menos el tipo sabía que lo había pillado.

—Déjeme en paz —murmuró Bella antes de salir de la cafetería.

Mientras volvía al coche pensó que debía de ser un periodista. O eso, o un detective privado. ¿Pero quién iba a querer investigarla a ella?

Se acordó de la demostración de celos que le había hecho Edward al llegar a su casa, pero la idea le pareció ridícula. Cada uno tenía su vida y no había un compromiso entre ambos. Las fotografías que le habían enviado habían hecho que dejase correr su imaginación y se volviese paranoica.

Durante el resto de la semana no volvió a pasar nada y el viernes, cuando llegó al hotel a las dos de la tarde, ya se le había olvidado el tema y sólo pensaba en volver a ver a Edward.

Normalmente Edward pedía la llave de la habitación y la esperaba allí, así que iba de camino a los ascensores cuando vio en recepción a dos hombres que le daban la espalda. Uno de ellos era Edward. Bella se quedó un momento detrás de una planta y decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que él subiese e ir detrás, por si alguien la reconocía.

Entonces, Edward se dio la vuelta y habló con el hombre que tenía al lado. Era un hombre grande, con la cabeza afeitada y gafas de sol.

Bella se quedó helada. Era él, el hombre de la cafetería. Estaba segura.

Casi ni se dio cuenta de que Edward iba hacia los ascensores. Su mirada siguió clavada en el otro hombre, que se había quedado donde estaba, observando a Edward.

Se dijo a sí misma que tenía que permanecer tranquila, pensar con la cabeza fría. El hombre le estaba dando la espalda, así que decidió escapar. Condujo hasta casa medio aturdida y subió a su apartamento. Una vez allí, empezó a temblar.

¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Pretendía Edward desestabilizarla? ¿Estaba haciendo que la siguieran porque creía que se estaba acostando con Jacob? Estuvo dándole vueltas durante una hora, hasta que sonó el teléfono y se preparó para lo peor, pensando que era él.

Pero era su madre. Charlie había sufrido un infarto y se lo habían llevado al hospital. Bella corrió, olvidándose de Edward Cullen por completo. Al salir de casa en coche vio a Seth, que la saludó con la mano. Un segundo después oyó un estruendo, como una explosión.

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad por el miedo y la impresión, miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio detrás de ella un coche gris, la puerta del pasajero estaba abollada. Buscó a Seth con la mirada y se sintió más tranquila al verlo cruzar la calle, en dirección a ella. Abrió la puerta.

En ese momento vio a Edward Cullen saliendo del coche gris. Su Mercedes gris.

Se quedó helada, con la boca abierta, inmóvil.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él, que había llegado a su lado en dos zancadas y parecía preocupado.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le preguntó, apretando los puños.

—¿Está bien, señorita Swan? —quiso saber también Seth.

Ella lo ignoró y miró fijamente a Edward.

—¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas? —le dijo éste en tono airado—. Podías haberte hecho daño…

—Me has encerrado tú, a propósito. ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

—He venido a ver dónde estabas. Te he estado esperando durante casi una hora.

—Ya tenías a tu gorila para hacerte compañía. Ahora, quítate de mi camino, tengo prisa —volvió a su coche y abrió la puerta.

—¡De eso nada! —exclamó él, agarrándola del brazo.

Seth protestó en voz baja.

—No pienso quedarme esperándote, Bella. Es la segunda vez que me das plantón. Será mejor que tengas un buen motivo.

Ella se zafó de él, desesperada por marcharse y ver a su padre.

—Me estás siguiendo, estás vigilándome. Y quiero que dejes de hacerlo —le dijo, metiéndose en el coche, pero Edward no dejó que cenase la puerta.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Mantente alejado de mí, Edward! —le advirtió casi a gritos. Luego, miró a Seth—. Tengo un testigo. Me estás acosando y quiero que me dejes en paz.

—Con mucho gusto —contestó él sin soltar la puerta—. Te crees demasiado buena, Bella Swan.

Dicho aquello cerró la puerta con fuerza y volvió a su coche. Lo arrancó y se marchó de allí.

Bella apoyó la frente en el volante, estaba temblando. Por increíble que fuese, su ira había desaparecido con Edward, y en ese momento se sentía confundida. No obstante, no tenía tiempo para pensar en aquello. Tenía que ir al hospital.

Seth golpeó la ventanilla.

—Lleva la luz trasera rota, señorita Swan. Tendrá que llevarla a arreglar.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Luego, Seth. ¿Era ese coche el que habías visto enfrente del edificio esta semana, en el que estaba el tipo fuerte con gafas de sol?

Seth negó con la cabeza.

—No, señora. Era un Mercedes, pero plateado, no gris.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo el capi<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

gracias a todas por sus reviews =)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	6. Chapter 6

**Un día a la semana**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>Argumento:<em>

_Una aventura prohibida._

_Una vez a la semana, Bella Swan se refugiaba en los brazos de su amante secreto en una lujosa habitación de hotel. No obstante, la arrebatadora pasión que compartía con Edward Cullen debía permanecer en secreto, ya que sus adineradas familias estaban enemistadas desde hacía muchos años._

_Edward, al que siempre le gustaba tener todo bajo control, estaba empezando a perder el rumbo con aquella sofisticada mujer y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró deseando cada vez más, poniendo así en peligro su secreto. Hasta que Bella le dijo una terrible mentira que podría cambiarlo todo._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

A las ocho y media de la mañana del lunes, Edward salió del ascensor y se encontró a su hermano sentado en la silla de su secretaria. Aquello lo puso todavía de peor humor.

—¿Qué quieres a estas horas de la mañana?

Se dio cuenta de que Alice se ruborizaba y fingía estar ocupada, así que se dijo que tal vez Jasper no hubiese ido a verlo a él. Frunció el ceño y entró en su despacho.

Se había pasado todo el fin de semana dándole vueltas a la pelea que había tenido con Bella, aunque no entendía nada. Recordó las acusaciones que le había hecho, y la ira con la que le había pedido que la dejase en paz.

Pues así sería. Abrió el maletín encima del escritorio, contento de haber terminado con aquello. Al menos ya no tendría que mentir a nadie acerca de los viernes por la tarde.

Todavía no se había quitado la chaqueta cuando oyó a Alice exclamar:

—¡Espere!

Levantó la vista y vio al objeto de sus pensamientos entrar por la puerta. Bella avanzó hacia él y dejó el periódico que llevaba en la mano encima de la mesa.

Alice apareció detrás de Bella.

—Edward, lo siento.

—Déjanos solos, por favor.

Bella estaba muy erguida, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes.

—¿A qué demonios estás jugando?

Edward hizo un esfuerzo para apartar la mirada de su rostro y fijarla en el periódico que tenía delante. En la fotografía aparecía Bella saliendo del hotel. El pie de foto rezaba:

_Bella Swan se toma un descanso después del juicio que enfrenta a su padre con Carlisle Cullen, tan elegante como siempre, con un vestido negro._

Era la misma fotografía que le habían enviado a casa, así que sí se la había hecho alguien dispuesto a publicarla.

¿Pero qué tenía que ver todo eso con él?

—¿Qué se supone que he hecho ahora? —le preguntó.

—No te hagas el tonto —bramó ella—. Has hecho que me sigan, que me vigilen. Tu hombre ni siquiera se ha inmutado cuando lo he pillado.

Edward la miró fijamente, no entendía nada.

Ella suspiró.

—El gorila con el que te vi el viernes. Edward sacudió la cabeza y se quitó la chaqueta para dejarla en el respaldo de su silla.

—¿Qué gorila?

—El que estaba en la recepción del hotel.

La observó mientras se remangaba la camisa. No la había visto enfadada hasta el viernes anterior. Dos minutos antes, no le habría importado no volver a verla, ni a hablar con ella nunca más. Y en ese instante, todo su ser estaba traicionándolo.

—Bella, ¿qué motivo tendría yo para hacerte seguir?

—Quiero que pares, Edward —le pidió ella, echándose hacia delante y golpeando el periódico—. Hasta mi madre me está haciendo preguntas, gracias a esto.

¿Creía que había sido él quien había enviado la fotografía al periódico? Le dieron ganas de sonreír, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, ella se enfadaría todavía más.

Así que la miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no te sientas y me lo cuentas todo? —le sugirió—. Pediré que nos traigan un café y…

—No quiero café, y no quiero hablar. Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz.

Edward empezó a preocuparse. Allí había algún error. Bella estaba a punto de llorar, más disgustada de lo que él había pensado. Tenía los ojos brillantes v le temblaba la voz…

—Bella… —le dijo, dando la vuelta al escritorio, pero ella se giró y fue hacia la puerta.

Pero no podía dejarla marchar sin defenderse antes. La siguió y la agarró del brazo.

—No te marches…

—¡Mantente alejado de mí! —gritó ella.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba Jasper, que al parecer había estado escuchando. Ambos lo miraron. Al menos, tuvo la decencia de apartarse y poner cara de circunstancias.

Bella se volvió hacia Edward.

—De hecho, quiero que mantengas a toda tu familia alejada de mí.

Justo en ese momento salió Carlisle Cullen de su despacho, y se quedó de piedra al ver a Bella.

Ésta lo miró con desdén.

—Le alegrará saber que no va a tener que ir al juicio esta mañana. El caso ha sido suspendido.

Edward miró a su padre con dureza. Esperaba que no fuese a meter la pata otra vez.

—Mi padre tuvo un infarto el viernes —continuó Bella—. Lo han operado y sigue en el hospital.

Edward se acercó a ella.

—Bella…

—No te atrevas a decirme que lo sientes —lo increpó ella. Luego, los miró a todos de modo recriminatorio—. Manteneos alejados de nosotros.

Fue hasta el ascensor, lo llamó y se marchó.

Nadie habló durante unos segundos, todos seguían con la mirada clavada en el ascensor. Hasta Alice parecía impactada. Edward se dio la vuelta y volvió a su escritorio, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Bella pensaba que la estaba siguiendo, que quería chantajearla. Y su padre había sufrido un infarto. ¿Cuánto más daño podían hacerle a su familia?

Jasper y su padre entraron en su despacho.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? —inquirió Carlisle Cullen.

—Ha venido por su padre —contestó Edward.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta y tomó asiento. Edward prefirió no mirarlo, ya que imaginaba que había escuchado más de lo que debía.

Se sentó él también y se frotó la cara.

—Dios santo, un infarto —se sentía en cierto modo responsable y, a juzgar por la expresión de su padre, Carlisle también—. Esto tiene que parar, papá. Me da igual si no volvéis a daros la mano, ni a miraros a la cara, pero ya ha sido suficiente.

—Fue él quien empezó…

—No, esta vez has empezado tú. Él sólo ha respondido.

—Ése hombre lleva años insultándome y calumniándome. Tuve paciencia y fui tolerante durante mucho tiempo porque tu madre me lo pidió…

Edward levantó la mano y su padre se calló. Se sentía frustrado, indignado por las acusaciones de Bella y enfadado con su padre.

Era el momento de dejar algunas cosas claras.

—Papá, quiero que anuncies que vas a retirarte en tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

—¡Es el mes que viene! —exclamó su padre sorprendido.

—Vas a cumplir setenta años. Ya es hora de que te marches.

—Tengo buena salud —dijo Carlisle—, y las cosas todavía no están arregladas —añadió, mirando de reojo a Jasper.

Los dos hermanos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

—Jasper todavía no ha decidido…

—Sí, lo he decidido, papá —lo interrumpió Jasper—. Y te lo he dicho en repetidas ocasiones.

—Quiero a mis dos hijos aquí —insistió su padre.

Edward se miró las manos. Tenía treinta y cuatro años y era quien llevaba las riendas de aquella empresa. Estaba cansado de aguantar, y de que su padre intentase constantemente enfrentarlo a su hermano. Tenía que demostrar la fuerza y el poder de su posición. Carlisle valoraba la fuerza por encima de todo.

—Vamos a solucionar esto ahora mismo —dijo, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla—. Asúmelo, papá. Jasper no va a venir a trabajar a Cullen's.

—Lo haría si tú se lo pidieses.

—Tal vez. Pero no lo he hecho, y no lo haré.

—¿Estás celoso de tu hermano, Edward?

Él sonrió.

—En absoluto —miró a Jasper, que parecía pensativo—. Y él lo sabe. Pero si sigues insistiendo, se irá a Londres y no volverá nunca más.

Aunque Edward esperaba que no fuese así y que su hermano decidiese instalarse en Nueva Zelanda algún día.

Su padre se volvió hacia Jasper.

—Edward tiene razón —dijo éste—. Estoy haciendo lo que quiero hacer.

—Esta empresa es mi legado para los dos… —empezó Carlisle.

Edward suspiró. Había oído aquello muchas veces.

—¿No estás contento con mi trabajo? —le preguntó a su padre.

—Por supuesto que sí. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo.

—En ese caso, quítate del medio. Dame el reconocimiento que me merezco por llevar cinco años al frente de todo esto.

Carlisle se puso en pie.

—¿Y acaso yo interfiero en algo? ¡No! ¿Por qué no te conformas con lo que tienes y esperas a que Jasper entre en razón?

—¿Te habrías conformado tú? —preguntó Edward, aunque ya conocía la respuesta. Carlisle Cullen nunca había sido el segundo en nada en toda su vida.

—¿No lo harías ni siquiera por respetar el último deseo de tu madre? —dijo Carlisle volviéndose hacia Jasper.

Edward pensó que su padre lo hacía muy bien. Llevaba los dos últimos años poniendo todas las excusas imaginables cuando en realidad la verdad era que quería mantenerlos en vilo hasta el final. No le gustaba que nadie se sintiese demasiado cómodo o seguro en su posición.

Carlisle salió del despacho a grandes zancadas.

Jasper esperó a que la puerta estuviese cenada para hablar.

—Menuda actuación —comentó—. Aunque la tuya tampoco ha estado mal.

—¿Te he parecido poco razonable? —le preguntó Edward.

—No. Papá ya no hace nada aquí.

—Y a mí no me importa que venga cuando quiera, pero ahora yo estoy al mando. Él mismo me ha animado a llegar donde estoy. Podría seguir haciéndolo.

—Lo conseguirás, Edward —le dijo Jasper, levantándose y yendo hasta la ventana—, pero también tienes otras opciones.

Edward se puso al lado de su hermano y lo miró con curiosidad. Se parecían mucho físicamente, tenían la misma altura y color de tez, aunque Edward era más ancho de hombros. Se parecía a su padre, mientras que la complexión de Jasper era como la de Esme, de huesos más finos, facciones más pronunciadas y labios más gruesos. Se frotó la nariz de manera ausente mientras recordaba algunas peleas que habían tenido. A pesar de ser más delgado, Jasper tenía un buen gancho.

—Tal vez me esté cansando de viajar, de las mujeres y la emoción —comentó Jasper haciendo una mueca—. Estoy montando una empresa. La gente con sentido común y grandes ideas requiere financiación y orientación, y estoy pensando en levantar algo grande, a escala mundial, con el apoyo de personas importantes.

—Me parece que has visto demasiada televisión últimamente —le dijo Edward, aunque la idea le parecía interesante—. ¿Quiénes son tus inversores?

Jasper nombró a varios peces gordos de la industria y la informática.

—Le tengo echado el ojo a un par de tipos importantes, que le darían experiencia y notoriedad a la empresa, además de dinero. Si todo sale tal y como lo tengo planeado, estaré listo a principios del año que viene. Aunque me vendría bien tener a alguien bueno aquí. Nueva Zelanda es el lugar adecuado para este tipo de oportunidades —se volvió hacia Edward con los ojos brillantes—. No es tan distinto a lo que haces ahora, salvo que la mayoría de tus clientes son jubilados y granjeros —bostezó—. Hay que empezar desde el principio, con ideas innovadoras, ése es el futuro del país. Edward sonrió.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando papá nos traía aquí los sábados por las mañanas antes de ir a jugar al rugby? Me gustaba observarlo, ver cómo hablaba con los clientes, cómo trabajaba para ellos. A pesar de ser un poco brusco, sabe cómo tratar a las personas.

—Tú también, pero eres más refinado.

Edward volvió a su escritorio y se sentó.

—Gracias, Jasper. Aprecio tu oferta, pero me pasa como a ti, que me gusta lo que hago. Jasper asintió.

—Lo sé. Sólo quería decirte que tenías otras opciones —fue hacia la puerta, pero se dio la vuelta antes de salir—. ¿Vas a contarme qué hay entre Bella Swan y tú?

Sin querer, Edward miró la fotografía del periódico. Mientras su padre estuviese en el hospital, no podría seguir adelante con su plan, ya que Bella no lo vería bien.

Pero aquélla seguía siendo su mejor opción, en especial, teniendo en cuenta la intransigencia de su padre. Miró a los ojos a su hermano y sonrió.

—Nada. Nada en absoluto.

—Ya, claro —murmuró Jasper con escepticismo antes de marcharse—. Hasta luego, hermano.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo el capi<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

gracias a todas por sus reviews =)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	7. Chapter 7

**Un día a la semana**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>Argumento:<em>

_Una aventura prohibida._

_Una vez a la semana, Bella Swan se refugiaba en los brazos de su amante secreto en una lujosa habitación de hotel. No obstante, la arrebatadora pasión que compartía con Edward Cullen debía permanecer en secreto, ya que sus adineradas familias estaban enemistadas desde hacía muchos años._

_Edward, al que siempre le gustaba tener todo bajo control, estaba empezando a perder el rumbo con aquella sofisticada mujer y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró deseando cada vez más, poniendo así en peligro su secreto. Hasta que Bella le dijo una terrible mentira que podría cambiarlo todo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>_

—Esta bonita propiedad en Marlborough Sounds por tres millones de dólares, a la una.

Edward buscó entre la multitud un vestido de seda azul, la había visto de lejos, lo que probablemente significaba que Bella estaba evitándolo. Él había llegado al final de la noche, justo a tiempo para la subasta más importante. Tal y como lo había planeado.

—Tres millones de dólares, a la de dos.

Varios rostros se volvieron a mirarlo y asintieron, con curiosidad y gesto amable. Era un acontecimiento que no se había anunciado en la prensa y al que habían asistido unas cien personas de la alta sociedad neozelandesa. Así lo había querido la organizadora. Si el reverendo Denaly no le hubiese contado la implicación de Bella en la Fundación Elpis, le habría molestado gastar tanto dinero sólo para impresionar a una mujer.

—Vendido al mejor postor.

Pero Edward casi ni se emocionó. Sin duda, le remordería la conciencia al día siguiente, cuando Jasper o su padre se enterasen, aunque hubiese utilizado su propio dinero.

El subastador lo condujo hasta una mesa que había a un lado del salón, para que pudiese reanudarse el baile. Un par de conocidos le dieron unas palmaditas en el hombro o le guiñaron el ojo al pasar por su lado, pero él no intentó hablar con ninguno. Su objetivo era ver a Bella.

—Por favor, siéntese, señor Cullen —lo invitó el subastador—. ¿Quiere una copa de champán?

—No, gracias. ¿Podría ir a buscar a Bella Swan, por favor?

El hombre pareció sorprendido, pero asintió de inmediato.

—Por supuesto. Aquí tiene los documentos de la venta, por si quiere hojearlos.

Durante los tres últimos días, Bella no le había devuelto las llamadas y, después de la escena que le había montado al lado de su casa, no había querido volver a buscarla allí. Esa mañana un cliente le había comentado que iba a acudir a aquella subasta de la Fundación Elpis. Edward recordó haber visto el nombre de la Fundación en el apartamento de Bella, así como el de Eleazar Denaly.

Mientras esperaba, pasó las páginas del acuerdo de compra. A pesar de la pericia del fotógrafo, la propiedad estaba en muy mal estado. Por un segundo, se preguntó qué demonios había hecho.

Entonces olió su perfume y la miró tan fijamente que el subastador se dio por aludido y se retiró. Bella tomó asiento, parecía tensa.

Y estaba preciosa. El color del vestido resaltaba sus ojos, y llevaba puestos los pendientes de diamantes que él le había regalado. Su pelo chocolate le enmarcaba el rostro. Llevaba el mismo color en los labios y en las uñas, también en las de los pies, si no recordaba mal. El vestido no tenía tirantes, marcaba su cintura. Era una princesa.

—Estás muy guapa, Bella —le dijo.

—Gracias. Me sorprende… verte aquí.

—¿No te lo dijo Eleazar? Le pedí una invitación, ya que la mía la debió de perder el cartero.

—No sabía que lo conocieras —comentó Bella, ignorando su pulla.

—Mi madre siempre fue a su iglesia. Y él solía venir a ver a mis padres cuando estaba enferma.

Eleazar le había comentado con gran entusiasmo todas las virtudes de Bella. La gran fiesta de esa noche la había organizado pidiendo favores por toda la ciudad. Edward también se había enterado de que había sido ella la que había montado la Fundación Elpis un año antes, con su propio dinero, y de que trabajaba como voluntaria en una clínica gratuita.

Y no quería que su nombre apareciese en ninguna parte. Eso era lo más interesante.

Se dio cuenta de que seguía mirándola cuando ella se movió en su silla y se aclaró la garganta.

—Si quieres firmar el contrato… —dijo Bella mirando los papeles que había encima de la mesa.

Edward se sentó y sonrió.

—Después de concederme el último baile.

Ella negó con la cabeza, confirmándole que no se fiaba de él lo más mínimo. ¿O le preocupaba que los viesen juntos? Nadie les estaba prestando atención, todo el mundo bailaba.

—Venga, Bella. ¿Todos tus acosadores se gastan un par de millones sólo para impresionarte?

Lo miró con cautela.

—Han venido un par de amigos de mi padre.

—He sido el que más dinero se ha gastado esta noche, lo entenderá.

—No está bien —replicó ella—. Y, de todas formas, éste no es el último baile.

—Está bien, en ese caso, explícame por qué piensas que he estado acosándote.

Bella suspiró.

—Ya lo sabes. El coche plateado. El tipo corpulento con gafas de sol que vigila mi edificio y me sigue a todas partes. Me pone enferma, se pasa el día observándome.

Edward decidió omitir que era normal que todos los hombres la mirasen, en especial, esa noche.

—Me parece que te estás poniendo demasiado nerviosa por culpa de un viejo fotógrafo.

Ella frunció el ceño, irritada.

—No era un fotógrafo. Me acerqué a él en una cafetería y lo negó.

—¿Y qué te ha hecho pensar que yo tengo algo que ver con él?

Bella dudó.

—La manera en que te comportaste la noche que viniste a casa, cuando pensabas que había estado con Jacob.

—¿Cómo me comporté?

—Estabas enfadado. Celoso.

—Y no tengo derecho a estar celoso, ¿no? —Edward sabía que no tenía derecho.

Bella miró el bolígrafo que tenía en las manos.

—Te juro, Bella, que no tengo nada que ver con nadie que te esté siguiendo. A mí me interesaba tanto como a ti que nadie supiese de nuestros encuentros, en especial, con el juicio de por medio. ¿Por qué motivo…?

Bella tomó aire.

—Está bien, tal vez fuese a admitir que estaba equivocada. Y cinco minutos antes de que te diese un golpe con el coche al salir de casa…

—Me embestiste.

—Tú me encerraste —replicó ella—. Acababan de decirme que mi padre había sufrido un infarto. Aunque, en realidad, estaba asustada porque te había visto con ese hombre en el hotel.

—Espera. ¿Fuiste al hotel el viernes?

—Por supuesto. Te habría llamado si no hubiese podido ir.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, confundido.

—Yo no estuve con nadie en el hotel.

—Entré en recepción y te vi hablando con él —dijo ella con escepticismo—. Estabais los dos frente al mostrador.

Edward iba a contradecirla, pero Bella levantó una mano para detenerlo.

—Era el mismo hombre, estoy segura.

—Yo sólo recogí la llave… —insistió Edward.

—Hablaste con él —repitió Bella—, y luego fuiste hacia los ascensores y él se quedó mirándote.

Edward recordó un detalle insignificante.

—Alguien me preguntó la hora.

Su mente había estado tan ocupada pensando en Bella que ni se había fijado en el hombre que había en el mostrador de recepción, a su lado.

—Eso fue todo. Le dije qué hora era y me marchó —tal vez Bella tuviese razón, tal vez había motivos para inquietarse—. ¿Estás segura de que era el mismo hombre?

—Sí.

—Tal vez deberías llamar a la policía. Probablemente sólo sea un fotógrafo en busca de una exclusiva, pero sería mejor asegurarse…

—La fotografía que apareció el lunes en el periódico fue la gota que colmó el vaso —dijo ella en tono serio—. Pensé que estabas jugando conmigo.

—Por eso viniste a verme tan enfadada. Bella, ¿de verdad crees que yo he tenido algo que ver con todo eso?

Bella lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos. No se le daba demasiado bien juzgar a las personas, pero dward parecía preocupado y sincero. Eso era lo que ella había tenido la esperanza de ver, ya que llevaba varios días deseando que hubiese alguna explicación a todo aquello.

—Lo siento. He tenido un par de días un poco raros.

El maestro de ceremonias anunció que iba a empezar el último baile de la noche. Edward se levantó y le tendió la mano. Ella se puso en pie, miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, pero cuando él le apretó la mano, se olvidó de su padre. Edward había hecho una enorme contribución esa noche, no podía negarle un baile.

Quería confiar en él. Había confiado en él durante meses, y en esos momentos todos sus temores le parecían una tontería. A pesar de que seguía siendo el hijo del peor enemigo de su padre y de que ella no quería entregarle su corazón a alguien que terminaría cansándose de tenerla.

Fueron hasta la pista de baile y cuando Bella le puso la mano en la espalda para bailar el último vals, se le olvidó todo. Se perdió en una música que le encantaba y en los giros y pasos que Edward parecía conocer tan bien como ella. Se movía bien, con confianza y decisión, como lo hacía todo, aunque su madre también había sido una estupenda bailarina y profesora.

Edward casi no apartaba los ojos de los suyos y era evidente que estaba disfrutando tanto como ella, estando tan cerca y tan correctos al mismo tiempo. Suspiró y bajó la mirada. Si la última semana le había demostrado algo era que se había vuelto demasiado vulnerable con respecto a él. Parecía ser que Edward le suscitaba todo upo de deseos y necesidades que hasta entonces no había echado de menos.

—Vaya, ¿he perdido un paso?

Había mal interpretado su suspiro. Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Bailas bien —le dijo. La pieza terminó y todo el mundo aplaudió.

—Mi madre se empeñó en que Jasper y yo aprendiésemos a bailar —comentó Edward agarrándola del codo y llevándola de vuelta a la mesa—. Lo siento. Ha debido de ser muy duro tener a tu madre en silla de ruedas.

A Bella le conmovió que se acordase de su madre, que lo sintiese.

—Ella me supervisaba. Solíamos ver los vídeos de las competiciones, con tu madre, juntas.

—Eran buenas —admitió Edward, ofreciéndole una silla, pero Bella se quedó de pie, como si pensase que así tenía más poder.

Bella se preguntó cómo de encantador podía llegar a ser. Hasta entonces, siempre la había tratado con respeto, ¿pero a qué estaba empezando a jugar? ¿Qué quería de ella?

Cuanto más conocía al nuevo Edward, más le gustaba, pero no podía ser. Ni entonces, ni nunca. No quería enamorarse.

Además, su padre estaba enfermo, muy enfermo. No podía darle ese disgusto.

—Gracias, Edward —tomó el bolígrafo y se lo tendió para que firmase los papeles.

Edward miró el bolígrafo y luego a ella.

—¿Me estás rechazando?

—Tengo cosas que hacer —tenía que ser fuerte, resistirse a él.

Edward tomó el bolígrafo, pero no lo utilizó.

—¿Sigues pensando que tengo algo que ver con lo que pasó la semana pasada?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Te creo —admitió, y rogó en silencio que firmase el papel de una vez.

—Lo nuestro todavía no se ha terminado, Bella. Quiero más —dijo él, mirándola con comprensión, decepcionado.

A ella no le resultó fácil mantener el contacto visual y un tono de voz neutro cuando todo su cuerpo le pedía que averiguase qué más quería.

—Ha sido divertido, pero ya es historia.

—¿Eso ha sido todo? ¿Un baile por tres millones de dólares?

—No. La casa es tuya. Es una excelente inversión.

—La compra tiene una condición. Quiero que seas tú quien me enseñe la casa. ¿Quieres venderla o no?

—Edward, no puedes echarte atrás. Es por una buena obra.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres arriesgarte? —se volvió y miró a todas las personas que esperaban para recoger su abrigo—. La velada se ha terminado. Yo soy tu único comprador.

A ella se le encogió el corazón. No podía negarse, con tres millones de dólares en juego. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo a Eleazar? Contaban con ese dinero.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Él tomó el contrato y lo dobló.

—Estoy esperando.

La había manipulado con frialdad y astucia, pero no tenía elección.

—Si crees que vamos a volver adonde lo dejamos… —murmuró, furiosa—. Has comprado esto con tus tres millones —añadió, golpeando el papel—. No a mí.

—Todo dependerá de ti. No ocurrirá nada que tú no quieras que pase.

Eso no la tranquilizó. Ambos sabían que no sería capaz de resistirse.

—Espérame en Aotea Marina el sábado, a las ocho de la mañana —dijo Edward.

—El ferry no sale de allí.

—Aotea Marina. A las ocho en punto —repitió Edward con firmeza antes de meterse el contrato en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

bueno aki les dejo el capi

* * *

><p>espero ke les haya gustado<p>

gracias a todas por sus reviews =)

chikas siento no haber podido contestar los reviews esta semana ha estado muyyyyyy ocupada con los trabajos de la uni y con la visita de una persona superrrrr importante en mi vida (y ya estoy triste por ke ya se va para Alemania :c )

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	8. Chapter 8

**Un día a la semana**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>Argumento:<em>

_Una aventura prohibida._

_Una vez a la semana, Bella Swan se refugiaba en los brazos de su amante secreto en una lujosa habitación de hotel. No obstante, la arrebatadora pasión que compartía con Edward Cullen debía permanecer en secreto, ya que sus adineradas familias estaban enemistadas desde hacía muchos años._

_Edward, al que siempre le gustaba tener todo bajo control, estaba empezando a perder el rumbo con aquella sofisticada mujer y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró deseando cada vez más, poniendo así en peligro su secreto. Hasta que Bella le dijo una terrible mentira que podría cambiarlo todo._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Edward desde el timón de su yate de lujo, el Liberte IV.

Bella cerró su teléfono móvil y frunció el ceño. Estaban a una hora de Wellington y su móvil había dejado de funcionar. Normalmente tenía cobertura cuando hacía el viaje en ferry.

—Una de las chicas de nuestro programa de ayuda social se ha escapado. Eleazar quiere que la busquemos.

Leah tenía catorce años. Procedía de una familia muy numerosa que estaba pasando por un mal momento. Eran personas cariñosas y buenas, que estaban recibiendo el apoyo de la iglesia y de la Fundación Elpis, pero dos noches antes, Leah había discutido con sus padres porque quería un teléfono móvil y éstos no podían permitírselo, y no habían vuelto a verla desde entonces.

—Debe de estar con alguna amiga.

Eso esperaba Bella. De hecho, ella también se había ido a casa de alguna amiga con catorce años.

—Vino aquí hace un par de semanas. Estuvimos trabajando.

—¿En el albergue?

Ella asintió mientras comía un trozo de cruasán todavía caliente.

—Hemos venido un par de veces para limpiar el sitio y quitar la moqueta vieja. Leah se lo pasó muy bien y no ha dejado de hablar de ello en casa.

—¿Y Eleazar cree que es posible que haya vuelto?

Bella le dio un trago a su café.

—No sé cómo. No tiene dinero para el ferry —aquella conversación le recordó algo—. Por cierto, ¿te importaría que nos trajésemos unas cosas que se quedaron la última vez? Herramientas y comida que dejamos para la siguiente ocasión.

Él asintió.

Bella había llegado a Aotea Marina a las ocho en punto. Edward la había ayudado a subir a bordo y se había concentrado en pilotar el yate. El tiempo de viaje estimado era de menos de cuatro horas, por lo que podrían volver en el día.

Para Bella, ésa era la única opción. Seguía molesta con las tácticas de Edward para hacerla ir allí, pero, por el momento, le estaba siguiendo la corriente.

—¿Por qué os pusisteis a arreglar el albergue si teníais pensado subastarlo?

—Al principio no tenía la intención de venderlo. Quería arreglarlo, para las familias que nunca pueden irse de vacaciones, pero era sólo un sueño.

—¿Por qué?

Bella miró a Edward. Parecía haber nacido para navegar. Vestía unos pantalones chinos color tostado, mocasines sin calcetines y una camisa blanca que llevaba por fuera de los pantalones. Agarraba el timón con fuerza, era el dueño de su destino.

Y ella debía dejar de admirar sus atributos físicos y recordar que había ido allí obligada.

—No lo había pensado bien. Las personas necesitadas no quieren ir de vacaciones, quieren ayudas tangibles, que puedan ver en sus monederos o en su mesa. Mis intenciones eran buenas, pero…

Bella no tenía ni idea, ¿cómo iba a tenerla, tal y como había sido su niñez?

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Pues a mí no me parece tan descabellado. ¿Acaso sólo necesita vacaciones quien tiene dinero?

—No. por supuesto que no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué cambiaste de idea?

—Porque esperábamos tener objetos de más valor para la subasta. Como no surgieron, pensé que la propiedad sería una buena tarjeta de presentación y aportaría bastante dinero a los fondos.

—¿Conseguiste lo que esperabas?

«¿Pasar más tiempo contigo?", pensó ella inmediatamente. Así era como habían salido las cosas, pero Bella sabía que no era lo que necesitaba. Se limitó a asentir.

—¿Y por qué lo mantienes todo en secreto, Bella? La mayoría de mujeres en tu posición estarían ansiosas por contarle al mundo entero todas las obras buenas que hacen.

Tenía razón, pero ella estaba harta de que la mirasen por encima del hombro por ser rica.

—Es mejor así —contestó—. Nadie me toma en serio, pero esto, la fundación, es algo muy serio. Muchas personas dejarían de apoyarla si supiesen que yo estoy detrás. No sé si viste un titular que se refería a mí hace u es semanas y me tachaba de tacaña.

Edward asintió.

—Algo referente a unos botes de champú en oferta.

—Una mujer me hizo una fotografía comprando media docena de botes a mitad de precio en el supermercado. Ni ella ni el periódico se molestaron en averiguar que los estaba comprando para un mercadillo benéfico que estaba organizando Eleazar. Tal vez debería cubrirme de harapos cuando vaya a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—Eso sería un crimen —bromeó Edward, aunque la miraba de manera comprensiva.

Bella apartó la vista.

—Yo me lo he buscado. Es por cómo me comportaba antes. Nadie quiere verme como a otra cosa que una niña rica y mimada.

—Estás siendo demasiado dura contigo misma —comentó Edward—. Hay muchas personas que están yendo mucho más lejos.

Tenía razón.

—Háblame de Elpis. Significa esperanza, ¿verdad? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la caja de Pandora?

—Técnicamente era un tarro —murmuró Bella, sorprendida por el interés de Edward—. Un castigo de Zeus para la humanidad. Se lo confió a Pandora y cuando ésta lo abrió, se perdieron todos los bienes destinados a los hombres, salvo la esperanza —se encogió de hombros—. O algo así.

El nombre se debía al interés de Eleazar por la mitología griega.

—¿Y fuiste tú quién creó la fundación, lo financiaste todo?

Bella asintió. Seguro que Nick estaba pensando que había sido con el dinero del edificio que había pertenecido a su padre.

—Sí, con el fondo fiduciario procedente de la propiedad de tu padre, pero eso ya lo sabes.

—¿Crees que quiero reclamarte ese dinero, Bella?

Ella volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

—No.

—¿Te sientes culpable por ello? ¿Por eso das ese dinero?

Ella misma lo había pensado. Tenía mucho dinero, aparte del de ese fondo en particular. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido montar la fundación un año antes, cuando había vencido el fondo?

—¿Te parece que me siento culpable?

Él sonrió.

—Culpable de ser demasiado buena y demasiado dura contigo misma, tal vez.

¿Demasiado buena? Bella se preguntó si alguien la vería así, en especial su padre, si salía a la luz su aventura con Edward Cullen.

—No soy un ángel. Sólo tengo demasiado tiempo libre.

—¿Nunca has tenido planes o ambiciones propias?

A Bella le gustaba el arte, pero era más un pasatiempo que una carrera.

—Papá no me ha imbuido exactamente una buena ética laboral.

Lo triste era que ella se había dejado llevar. Había aceptado todos sus regalos y se había aprovechado de la situación.

—Seguro que podía haberte dado trabajo en una de sus numerosas empresas.

Bella rió.

—Mi padre no cree que las mujeres deban trabajar. No sé cómo consigue que no lo demanden por discriminación sexual, por no contratar a mujeres —miró a Edward de reojo—. Y tú eres la última persona a la que debía haber contado eso.

Edward volvió a mirarla fijamente.

—Yo estoy de tu parte, Bella.

A ella se le encogió el corazón, algo en su interior le decía que era cierto. De repente, encontró sentido a lo que le había dicho la otra noche, en el baile, que quería más. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el sexo, ni con la reanudación de su anterior relación. Por algún motivo, Edward Cullen quería algo más de ella. Y eso iba a causarle muchos problemas a su corazón.

Guardó silencio. Hizo caso omiso de sus últimas palabras.

—¿Nunca has pensado en marcharte, establecerte en otro sitio?

—Echaría demasiado de menos a mamá.

Aquello era cierto sólo en parte. Charlie era un animal social, mientras que Renne era más casera. Todo el mundo sabía que su padre tenía una amante desde hacía años, pero, no obstante, su mujer y su hija siempre eran lo primero. Lo cierto era que su madre se quedaría muy sola si Bella se marchaba de Wellington.

Hacía un precioso día de sol y Bella preguntó a Edward desde cuándo tenía ese barco tan grande. Él le dijo que era alquilado.

—Tenía uno parecido, pero lo vendí hace tres años. No tenía tiempo para disfrutarlo.

—¿Ocuparás el puesto de tu padre cuando se jubile?

Bella sabía que su padre y Carlisle Cullen tenían más o menos la misma edad. Su madre quería que su padre se jubilase, pero ella sabía que lo sacarían de su despacho dentro de una bolsa de plástico. Siempre se había lamentado de no tener un hijo al que entregarle el testigo, y también culpaba de ello a Carlisle Cullen.

—En eso estoy trabajando.

Ella se preguntó por qué parecía tan triste, pero no le dio demasiadas vueltas.

Después de un rato, Bella bajó a explorar el yate, y la sorprendió lo lujoso que era. El salón estaba amueblado de manera exquisita, la cocina era casi como la suya de casa, los cuartos de baño eran muy bonitos. Y descubrió que había dos camarotes, ambos con enormes camas.

A pesar de tener la intención de volver a dormir a Wellington, le tranquilizaba saber que podían pasar la noche allí si surgía algún problema.

Pararon en la punta de Marlborough Sounds y Edward, tal y como le había dicho, había preparado un fantástico picnic con pan, queso, embutidos y cangrejos. De postre había una tarta de moras. Y vino, pero Bella no quiso, ya que quería mantener la cabeza fría con Edward tan cerca, sobre todo, dado que él tampoco bebía.

Después de la comida bordearon las bonitas bahías que llevaban al embarcadero que daba al albergue.

—No esperes demasiado —le advirtió Bella mientras recogía la comida, antes de anclar el yate—. Ha estado deshabitado desde que lo cerraron como albergue, hace siete años. El dueño falleció, alguien de la familia impugnó el testamento y ha sido motivo de una trifulca hasta hace dos meses, que yo lo compré.

El embarcadero era pintoresco y resistente, pero la sonrisa de Edward desapareció cuando vio la deteriorada fachada de la casa.

—¿Cuántas veces habías estado aquí?

—Tres o cuatro.

Bella le tendió las llaves y se preguntó, preocupada, si Edward iba a romper el contrato incluso antes de entrar en la casa. Era cierto que estaba en muy mal estado, pero tenía algunas características a considerar y el lugar en el que se encontraba merecía la pena.

Se pasaron la primera hora en la parte de arriba y descubrieron que los tres baños necesitaban serias reformas. Los siete dormitorios estaban anticuados, pero no tenían humedades y Edward pareció algo más entusiasmado cuando le enseñó las vistas.

En el piso de abajo había tres salones. Uno de ellos tan enorme que podría haber sido un salón de baile, con unas bonitas vidrieras que parecían estar intactas. Otro era más pequeño, y tenía un jardín de invierno con unas maravillosas vistas al mar. Finalmente, estaba el comedor, que daba a la cocina. El papel de la pared estaba cayéndose, y la pintura de los armarios de la cocina también, pero era grande y luminosa.

Bella entró en la cocina, esperando haber solucionado en su último viaje los problemas de roedores.

La bolsa de deporte que había dejado en la mesa de la cocina la última vez estaba abierta, y había una caja de té a su lado.

Le resultó curioso, ya que habría jurado que lo había guardado todo.

—Ya he visto esto antes —comentó Edward desde el comedor.

Bella se volvió a mirarlo y vio que estaba observando el mural de la pared.

Cerró la bolsa y se preguntó cuál de los niños se había comido la caja entera de galletas.

—O algo parecido —añadió Edward acercándose más—. No está firmado.

No hacía falta que Bella le dijese que la autora era ella. Pintaba sólo como afición, no se lo tomaba en serio.

Edward se dio la vuelta.

—Ya sé dónde. En tu apartamento. No es exactamente igual —dijo señalando el mural—, pero parecido. Tiene el mismo tono, una pareja bailando —de pronto, pareció entenderlo—. Lo has pintado tú.

Bella tomó la bolsa de deporte y se preguntó dónde estarían el resto de las cosas que se había dejado en su último viaje.

—Son buenos —añadió Edward con entusiasmo—. ¿Los vendes?

—No, es sólo una afición —respondió Bella, frunciendo el ceño al ver la vieja cafetera encima de la mesa. También había creído dejarla recogida. Alargó la mano para tocarla.

—¿Cómo esperas que nadie te tome en serio si no lo haces ni tú?

Bella no contestó, estaba distraída con la cafetera.

—Está caliente —dijo para sí misma.

—Es normal —contestó Edward—, está al sol.

Cierto, y no tenía por qué estar allí. También había unas cerillas al lado de la cocina.

—Me pregunto… Juraría que lo había guardado todo en esta bolsa antes de marcharnos la última vez. Y falta una caja grande de galletas.

Edward se encogió de hombros. Entró en la enorme despensa y arrugó la nariz.

Bella casi sonrió y se fijó en que no había tazas sucias en el fregadero.

—Estaba pensando en Leah, la chica que se ha escapado de casa.

—Es más probable que sea un vagabundo.

—La puerta estaba cerrada con llave —comentó Bella, poco convencida.

El piso de abajo parecía seguro, pero tal vez podía haber entrado alguien por una de las ventanas rotas del de arriba. Intentó llamar a Eleazar por teléfono, para ver si la chica había vuelto a casa, pero no tenía cobertura, ni Edward tampoco.

—Es por el mal tiempo —comentó éste encogiéndose de hombros.

Decidieron salir a explorar el terreno. Al fin y al cabo, para eso habían ido. Aunque también tenían otra misión: buscar a Leah.

Pasearon por el enorme terreno durante un par de horas. Edward no entendía mucho de jardinería, pero era evidente que, a pesar de que el lugar estaba muy descuidado, la propiedad era una joya.

Bella descubrió un trozo de plástico, era de un envoltorio de galletas de la misma marca que el paquete que tenía que estar en la bolsa.

—Podría llevar años aquí —le advirtió Edward, que no quería que se hiciese ilusiones.

—No, limpiamos por aquí la última vez que estuvimos. Tiene que ser Leah.

Aunque Edward era escéptico al respecto, acompañó a Bella por el resto del terreno, llamando a la chica a gritos.

Nadie respondió a sus llamadas y un rato después, Bella se miró el reloj, consternada.

—¿Vamos a volver a casa antes de que anochezca? —le preguntó Edward, ya le había dicho que al alquilar el yate le habían puesto como condición que estuviese amarrado cuando anocheciese—. Si de verdad piensas que está por aquí, deberíamos quedarnos y dar otra vuelta por la mañana —sugirió con naturalidad—. Además, he alquilado el barco para dos días.

Bella se detuvo bruscamente y volvió la cabeza.

—¿Para dos días?

Edward no se arrepentía de haber tomado aquella decisión. Quería estar con ella fuera de la habitación de hotel, sin tener que preocuparse porque los descubriesen. Quería ver si conectaban fuera de la cama tan bien como dentro.

Además, si seguían allí no era por su culpa, si Bella no se hubiese empeñado en que la chica estaba allí, podrían haberse ido a casa dos horas antes.

Bella se giró completamente hacia él.

—¿Y si tuviese planes para esta noche?

—Pues decepcionarías a alguien —comentó Edward con toda tranquilidad. Sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba al tenerla tan cerca. Se le secó la boca, se le tensaron los músculos del estómago.

—No he traído nada —protestó ella—. Ni ropa, ni cepillo de dientes.

—En el barco hay artículos de tocador de sobra. Y con respecto a la ropa… —la recorrió de arriba abajo con la vista, llevaba puesta una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos blancos, y unas zapatillas de deporte que se le habían ensuciado. Sus mocasines tampoco estaban mucho mejor—. Creo que hay unos albornoces también… —aunque no necesitaban ropa, para lo que se le estaba ocurriendo…

Ella entrecerró los ojos, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

—Te ha salido redondo, ¿verdad?

Tenía razón, le había salido a la perfección, pero no quería tener a Bella enfadada toda la noche.

—Si hubiésemos terminado hace dos horas de explorar el terreno, podríamos haber llegado a casa antes de que anocheciese —le recordó—. De todos modos, hay suficiente comida para la cena y, como habrás visto, hay dos camarotes.

Edward quería aprovechar aquella oportunidad para que ella también lo conociese. Así le sería más fácil tener una relación pública con él mientras su padre seguía enfermo. Edward quería que Carlisle y Charlie supiesen que, si seguían enfrentándose, podían hacer daño a sus hijos.

La vio luchando consigo misma por permanecer alejada de él. No obstante, sabía que estaba ganándosela. Y utilizaría la irresistible química sexual que había entre ambos para conseguir su objetivo.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo el capi<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

gracias a todas por sus reviews =)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	9. Chapter 9

**Un día a la semana**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>Argumento:<em>

_Una aventura prohibida._

_Una vez a la semana, Bella Swan se refugiaba en los brazos de su amante secreto en una lujosa habitación de hotel. No obstante, la arrebatadora pasión que compartía con Edward Cullen debía permanecer en secreto, ya que sus adineradas familias estaban enemistadas desde hacía muchos años._

_Edward, al que siempre le gustaba tener todo bajo control, estaba empezando a perder el rumbo con aquella sofisticada mujer y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró deseando cada vez más, poniendo así en peligro su secreto. Hasta que Bella le dijo una terrible mentira que podría cambiarlo todo._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

Recorrieron la casa una vez más, luego la cerraron con llave y volvieron al barco. Bella se frotó los brazos.

—Odio pensar que pueda estar ella sola ahí afuera.

—Si está ahí, sabe que la estamos buscando —intentó tranquilizarla Edward. Habían gritado hasta quedarse roncos—. Bajará al barco cuando tenga frío o hambre.

Prepararon juntos una ensalada y sacaron las sobras de la comida. Calentaron unos panecillos pre-cocidos y abrieron el vino. Edward observó cómo Bella ponía la mesa y encendía las velas. Cada segundo que pasaba en su compañía, la deseaba más, pero esa noche tendría que ser ella quien diese el primer paso.

Cenaron mientras charlaban, el vino había hecho que Bella se relajase.

—Esta es una nueva experiencia —comentó Edward cuando terminaron—. Estar sentado a una mesa contigo, comiendo y hablando.

—Ya lo hemos hecho a la hora de la comida —le recordó ella.

Edward apartó su plato de postre.

—¿Irá tu padre al juicio el lunes?

—Si el médico está contento… —comentó Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco, con resignación—. Hablé con él ayer y está deseando salir de la clínica.

—Sabes que va a perder, ¿verdad? —le dijo Edward sin querer discutir con ella, con un toque de duda en la voz.

Bella asintió.

—Se lo hemos dicho todos, pero es demasiado testarudo para aceptarlo.

—¿Cómo es?

—Tremendo —contestó ella sonriendo—. Para él, todo es blanco o negro. Tiene una opinión acerca de todo y es imposible hacerle cambiar de idea, aunque haya pruebas irrefutables en su contra.

—Y tú estás loca por él —Edward se preguntó si algún día conseguiría que se le humedeciesen los ojos de emoción también por él.

—Estoy loca por él y me está volviendo loca.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Bella le dio un trago a su copa de vino, de repente, parecía nerviosa.

Estaba sentada frente a él con una camiseta mugrienta, el pelo recogido en una coleta. Acostumbrado a verla en las revistas, vestida con ropa de diseño, o desnuda los viernes, aquella imagen despertó la simpatía de Edward. Tal vez le brillasen los ojos por el vino, o por la luz de las velas, pero él esperaba tener también algo que ver en ello.

La operación Bella estaba en marcha.

—Debió de ser increíble, crecer en esa mansión como hija única —la casa de Bella era famosa por su grandiosidad.

Bella se relajó y apoyó la espalda en la silla.

—Creo que debía de haber una lista de amigos que iban viniendo a estar conmigo, porque no recuerdo haber estado nunca sola.

—Más mimada, imposible —comentó Edward sonriendo—. Las mejores fiestas de cumpleaños…

—¡Eran una locura! Había payasos, animales, disfraces, tanta tarta y chucherías que acabábamos todos… con rabietas cuando terminaba. Mi pobre madre. Yo hasta devolvía de la emoción.

Bella volvió a beber de su copa, a ese paso, se la tendría que llevar a la cama en brazos.

Edward se levantó, tomó la botella de vino y se la rellenó, le quitó una ramita que se le había enredado en el pelo y volvió a su sitio.

—Es interesante —le dijo—. Tienes el mundo a tus pies y te escondes detrás de una fundación. Te da miedo demostrar lo que vales. No quieres que nadie sepa que tienes valores y talento.

—Yo sé que los tengo, pero es el dinero lo que me diferencia de los demás.

Edward rió.

—Pues debo de llevar unas gafas con los cristales tintados de rosa porque, desde aquí, yo veo las cosas de una manera completamente distinta.

Bella no contestó, se puso a jugar con la ramita que Edward le había dado.

Pero Edward seguía teniendo curiosidad. Bella tenía todo lo que una mujer podía desear. ¿De qué tenía miedo?

—Preciosa —empezó, sonriendo de nuevo al ver que ella fruncía el ceño—. Con talento, a juzgar después de haber visto algunas muestras de tu arte…

—Son sólo dibujos —lo interrumpió ella.

—Arte. Y eres proactiva… Estás haciendo algo que te diferencia de muchas personas.

—Muchas personas hacen cosas parecidas…

—Es probable, pero no lo esconden. ¿Te he dicho ya que también eres creativa? El baile de la otra noche fue una obra de arte, si es que soy quién para juzgarlo.

—¿Crees que organizar una fiesta convierte a alguien en un artista? —preguntó Bella con inocencia y sarcasmo al mismo tiempo.

—Claro que sí. Hay gente que va a la universidad para aprender a hacerlo. Tú sólo has tenido que ponerte a ello, y ha salido bien.

—Por mi dinero —insistió ella—. ¿De verdad crees que habría sido capaz de organizar ese baile sin la influencia y los contactos de mi padre?

—La diferencia, Bella, entre tú y la mayoría de personas ricas es que tú utilizas el dinero para hacer cosas útiles.

—Bueno, también he quemado mucho dinero.

—Seguro que sí, pero deberías estar orgullosa de haber cambiado tu forma de actuar.

—¿Cómo fue tu niñez? —le preguntó ella.

—Bastante normal. Iba al colegio. Jugaba al rugby. Iba a navegar. Disfrutábamos de las vacaciones en familia.

—¿Estabais muy unidos?

Edward no tenía quejas acerca de su educación.

—Supongo que Jasper y yo… sí. Papá y mamá… Nos llevábamos bien. No eran demasiado cariñosos y siempre estaban muy ocupados con sus respectivas carreras. A papá le gustaba enfrentarnos a Jasper y a mí todo el tiempo. Todo tenía que ser una competición —puso los ojos en blanco—. Y sigue haciéndolo.

—¿Y quién ganaba?

—Sesenta a cuarenta, más o menos. Yo era más grande, pero prefería negociar. Y a Jasper le gustaba fingir que era David contra Goliat.

Ella dejó de sonreír mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Y Edward tuvo ganas de gemir, estaba tan guapa, tan deseable. Podía palparse la química que había entre ambos y no estaba acostumbrado a contenerse. Aquélla era la desventaja de haber empezado como habían empezado, que en esos momentos tenía que hacer un ejercicio de autocontrol.

Pero tenía que aguantar hasta que Bella se diese cuenta de que lo que compartían merecía la pena, aunque sus padres se pusiesen furiosos.

Finalmente, la vio apartar la mirada.

—Estaba intentando imaginarte de niño.

Edward estaba seguro de que se había preguntado por qué no se había levantado de la mesa y había ido hasta ella, como hacía siempre que lo miraba con deseo.

«Te toca mover ficha a ti, cielo», pensó.

Y ambos siguieron en silencio mientras el barco se balanceaba suavemente.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Es que ya no la deseaba?

Edward estaba sonriendo de manera tensa, y la estaba mirando con lujuria. De eso estaba segura, ya que lo veía todos los viernes cuando abría la puerta de la habitación del hotel.

Pero él seguía sentado, parecía tranquilo y dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre ella al mismo tiempo.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho ya? Siempre era el primero en acercase. En el tiempo que habían tardado en preparar la cena, cenar y charlar un rato, podían haber hecho el amor dos o tres veces.

¿Era aquello una prueba? Bella se movió en su silla, incómoda, a un metro de un hombre que ardía de deseo por ella, pero que intentaba ocultarlo.

Se levantó de manera brusca, necesitaba poner espacio entre ambos.

—¿Te importa si me doy una ducha?

Él negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla.

Bella se dirigió al pequeño baño que había en el segundo camarote. Tal y como le había dicho Edward, había un cepillo de dientes sin estrenar y toallas limpias en el armario. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y miró su mugrienta ropa, se la quitó y metió la camiseta y las braguitas también a la ducha con ella, los pantalones cortos no estarían secos para el día siguiente.

El chorro de agua caliente fue una bendición después de un día tan largo. Había bebido demasiado deprisa. Estaba nerviosa. Edward la ponía nerviosa porque estaba diferente. Se había contenido, a pesar de desearla. La única conclusión a la que podía llegar Bella era que quería que fuese ella quien diese el primer paso. ¿Por qué?

Dejó que el agua le cayese por la espalda mientras lavaba la ropa con jabón. Estaba confundida. En el baile, ella le había dicho que habían terminado, pero en esos momentos deseaba recuperar las tardes de los viernes, donde ambos sabían a lo que iban. Donde eran dos personas libres que compartían una increíble atracción.

Eso le recordó que él le había dicho en el baile que quería más.

Cerró el grifo y tomó una toalla. ¿Y ella? ¿Quería más? Por supuesto que sí. Quería tener con Edward algo más que los viernes por la tarde. Quería salir con él, hacer el amor con él en su apartamento, en casa de él. Quería que hablasen de qué tal les había ido el día. Quería hacer planes.

Si pensaba aquello, debía de ser porque había bebido demasiado. Lo más prudente en esas circunstancias era volver al salón, darle las buenas noches y meterse en la cama, sola.

Limpió el espejo empañado con una toalla y se miró en él, su cuerpo desnudo le recordó la vez en que habían hecho el amor delante del tocador, en el hotel…

Y se ruborizó. Ardía de deseo por él. Era como una adicción. Pero había sido ella quién había dicho que no iban a retomar la relación donde la habían dejado. Eran sus normas, y podía romperlas.

Así que lo mejor sería salir de allí y seducirlo. Hacerle recordar que lo suyo era sólo sexo, y lo bien que se les daba. Era mejor mantener las cosas a ese nivel, porque no quería poner en peligro su corazón, que ya estaba empezando a encapricharse por Edward.

Se secó, se cepilló los dientes y el pelo y colgó las braguitas en el toallero para que se secasen. Luego, fue a seducir a Edward Cullen antes de que se le agotase la paciencia.

Bella entró en el salón cubierta sólo por una toalla. Él levantó la cabeza y observó cómo se aproximaba con los ojos brillantes. Ella intentaba fingir que aquélla era la suite presidencial del hotel, un viernes por la tarde. Era algo que había hecho decenas de veces…

Edward había recogido la mesa y estaba sentado en el sofá, con la copa en la mano.

—¿Quieres que te busque una bata?

Bella negó con la cabeza, confundida de nuevo.

¿Por qué no se levantaba Edward e iba por ella? Le quitaba la toalla, la acariciaba…

—¿Quieres un café? —le preguntó él.

—Tal vez luego —contestó ella con voz ronca, acercándose—. ¿Me deseas, Edward? Él se humedeció los labios.

—Es la primera vez que me preguntas eso.

—Nunca había tenido que hacerlo.

Él la miró a los ojos.

Se estaba controlando mucho, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que iba a estallarle la cremallera del pantalón. A Bella se le puso la carne de gallina.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez? —le preguntó él de repente, en voz baja—. Estabas temblando, como ahora. ¿Estabas nerviosa?

—Como ahora.

Lo había admitido sin querer. Se acercó un paso más.

—¿Por qué?

La expresión de él era impenetrable.

—Me sentía abrumada.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora ya no sé qué es lo que quieres —confesó.

—Te lo dije la otra noche. Quiero más.

Alguien había cambiado el guión. Bella se abrió un poco la toalla, para enseñarle lo que había debajo.

—Puedes tenerlo todo.

Edward sonrió.

—Eso pretendo —dijo, como si fuese una amenaza.

Bella avanzó hasta colocarse entre sus piernas y se arrodilló. Aquello por fin le hizo reaccionar, empezó a respirar con dificultad, abrió más los ojos y tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Ahora ya he captado tu atención—, pensó ella.

Le puso la mano en la bragueta y se la acarició con cuidado, sonrió.

—¿Quieres esto?

Él bajó la cabeza y la miró, siempre le gustaba mirar.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero. Quiero más.

Tenía los brazos inmóviles, las manos apoyadas en los muslos, a pesar de que normalmente se movía, era él quien dirigía la situación.

Por suerte, cuando le bajó la cremallera del pantalón su instinto la condujo. Bella estaba embelesada, más excitada que nunca. Se fijó en que Edward tenía las venas de las manos muy marcadas, y que apretaba los muslos cada vez que pasaba la lengua por su erección.

Ella sabía lo que quería, pero, de repente, alguien volvió a cambiar el guión. Edward le hizo levantar la cabeza y la ayudó incorporarse.

Era la primera vez que la paraba.

Le había costado hacerlo. Sólo había que ver la tensión de su rostro. La besó, cada vez con más intensidad, y fue un beso más íntimo que el que ella le había dado un minuto antes. Se sintió aturdida por el deseo.

Siguieron besándose, tomando el uno el rostro del otro, enredando los dedos en el pelo. No había prisa y ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos. A Bella le encantaba verlo.

Edward metió las manos por debajo de la toalla y le acarició el cuerpo muy despacio.

Tal vez, hubiese sido ella quien había empezado a seducirlo, a demostrarle lo sexy que la hacía sentir, a provocarlo, pero, en esos momentos, él estaba igual de implicado. Bella necesitaba tocar su piel, así que se peleó con los botones de la camisa hasta abrírsela por completo y se apretó contra él.

Edward siguió acariciándola. Ella levantó las caderas y él metió los dedos en su interior con cuidado, los movió y le hizo disfrutar de un orgasmo al que ni siquiera había visto llegar. Apretó los puños y los apoyó sobre su pecho y, por primera vez desde que había salido del cuarto de baño, dejó de mirarlo a los ojos y se sumergió en una profunda y estremecedora satisfacción.

Enseguida, Edward salió de debajo de ella, la hizo sentarse. Y Bella pensó que aquello ya era más normal, que fuese él quien tomase el mando, aunque dejó de pensar cuando lo vio arrodillarse y que empezaba a hacerle el amor con la boca.

Cuando hubo terminado, Bella intentó relajarse, pero no era fácil.

—Sí —susurró—. Esto es lo que quiero.

Edward se sentó, estaba saciado, pero quería más. Se desnudó del todo y se puso un preservativo.

—No —la contradijo—. No es todo lo que quieres.

Bella sintió su erección entre las piernas y supo que tenía razón.

—Pero todavía no lo sabes —añadió.

Ella estaba cansada de hacerse preguntas, y de querer. Sólo deseaba que la penetrase.

—Edward…

Él la complació. La maravillosa invasión, lenta y fuerte, profunda e implacable, la llenó tanto que tuvo que expulsar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Edward se quedó quieto y la miró fijamente. Se quedaron varios segundos así, mirándose a los ojos. Y fue entonces cuando Bella entendió que no volvería a no tomarse aquello en serio. Jamás volvería a pensar que era sólo sexo.

Habían hecho el amor muchas veces, muchos viernes, pero nunca de un modo tan profundo como aquél. A Edward le brillaban tanto los ojos que Bella quiso apartar la vista de ellos, pero él no le dejó. «Quiero más», le decían sus ojos.

—Más —respondió ella, llenándose de júbilo al verlo sonreír.

Borracha de él, se abrazó a su cintura con las piernas y empezaron a moverse cada vez con más rapidez, ambos ardiendo de deseo. Edward gritó su nombre y ella gimió de satisfacción. Y luego, frenaron el ritmo. Bella sólo podía oír la respiración entrecortada de ambos y las olas golpeando el casco del yate.

Entonces, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Edward la abrazó. Era la primera vez que lo hacía.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo el capi<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

chikas las invito a pasar x la nueva historia **Meses despues...**

gracias a todas por sus reviews =)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	10. Chapter 10

**Un día a la semana**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>Argumento:<em>

_Una aventura prohibida._

_Una vez a la semana, Bella Swan se refugiaba en los brazos de su amante secreto en una lujosa habitación de hotel. No obstante, la arrebatadora pasión que compartía con Edward Cullen debía permanecer en secreto, ya que sus adineradas familias estaban enemistadas desde hacía muchos años._

_Edward, al que siempre le gustaba tener todo bajo control, estaba empezando a perder el rumbo con aquella sofisticada mujer y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró deseando cada vez más, poniendo así en peligro su secreto. Hasta que Bella le dijo una terrible mentira que podría cambiarlo todo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>_

Bella se despertó muy despacio, como solía hacerlo siempre. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, y un par más en recordar lo que había pasado esa noche y en pensar cómo se sentía al despertar al lado de Edward.

Habían disfrutado de muchos encuentros sexuales en el pasado, pero la noche anterior podía considerarla como la mejor de su vida. Había sido casi como una cita de verdad. Habían pasado el día juntos, habían cenado juntos, habían charlado. Y luego, habían hecho el amor como nunca. ¿Cómo iba a contenerse ella? Edward no la dejaría.

Él se movió a su lado y gimió. Bella suspiró y los eróticos recuerdos de la noche anterior desaparecieron. Poco a poco, fue desplazándose hacia el extremo de la cama, pero él no tardó en abrazarla por la cintura.

—Buenos días —lo oyó murmurar.

Y contestó lo propio.

—¿Adonde crees que vas? —le preguntó Edward abrazándola.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Al baño. Necesito lavarme los dientes.

Edward se apoyó en el codo y la observó. Ella cerró los ojos.

—No quiero que me veas hasta que no me haya arreglado un poco.

Edward le dio unos golpecitos en la nariz, para que abriese los ojos.

—¿Se te ha olvidado que te vi con la cara verde?

¿Cómo se le iba a haber olvidado?

—Tú, Bella Swan, no necesitas maquillaje para estar preciosa.

Ella sonrió y pensó que podría acostumbrarse a despertarse al lado de un hombre somnoliento, sin afeitar, despeinado, que le susurrase cosas bonitas al oído, pero en cuestión de segundos, la mirada de Edward se volvió ardiente. Se puso encima de ella, que sintió su erección. En esos momentos, los mensajes que estaba recibiendo su cerebro no tenían nada que ver con ir al baño.

Mientras le acariciaba la espalda, Bella se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo sería así. Sólo hacía falta que la mirase para sentirse excitada. Su cuerpo respondía al instante, se humedecía. ¿Llegaría un momento en que ambos se mirarían y serían capaces de resistirse a aquel deseo urgente, primitivo?

Edward le levantó las caderas y luego se inclinó a besarla. Ella le devolvió el beso y decidió disfrutarlo mientras pudiese.

—Mientras ambos podamos andar —murmuró contra su barbilla.

Él se apartó unos centímetros y la miró. Como respuesta, Bella se apretó con más fuerza contra él.

Una hora más tarde, Bella estaba preparando un café cuando oyó un ruido extraño en el exterior. Miró por el ojo de buey y vio a Leah sentada en el embarcadero, abrazándose las rodillas y sollozando.

—¡Leah! —exclamó corriendo a su lado.

La pobre chica lloró aliviada, parecía nerviosa y estaba helada. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados, zapatillas de deporte sin calcetines y una sudadera fina.

Edward respondió a sus llamadas y entre los dos ayudaron a la chica a subir al barco y la envolvieron en una manta. Edward se puso a hacer el desayuno mientras Bella se sentaba con ella e intentaba calentarle las manos frotándoselas.

Leah se había escondido en un cargamento que llevaba el ferry que salía desde Wellington. Luego había ido andando hasta allí. Había tardado un día entero. Se había comido las galletas y se había hecho un par de tés, pero el frío era su peor enemigo.

—No había nada con qué taparse, ni siquiera unas cortinas viejas.

Se había escondido cuando había visto llegar el barco, pero después de pasar otra noche más sola, no había podido aguantar.

—¿Por qué no respondiste a nuestras llamadas? Tuviste que oírnos —Bella pensó que mientras ellos hacían el amor en el barco, la pobre muchacha debía de haber estado helándose de frío—. Debías haber venido a buscarnos antes.

Leah engulló los huevos con tostadas como si no hubiese comido nada en una semana. Luego, Bella la acompañó a la cama del segundo camarote y la tapó.

—Pobre chica —le dijo a Edward mientras se preparaban para volver a Wellington—. Sólo quiere que le presten atención. Es la pequeña de seis hermanos. Los chicos se pasan el día entrando y saliendo de la cárcel y su única hermana tiene leucemia. Sus padres están siempre en el hospital, o en la cárcel. Nadie tiene tiempo para Leah.

Bella, que había sido hija única, no podía entenderlo. Decidió prestarle ella misma algo de atención a partir de entonces.

—Te lo dije.

—¿El qué?

—Que esa familia necesita unas vacaciones decente, pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hijos… ir a algún lugar agradable, donde puedan pescar y dar paseos…

Bella se ruborizó. A Edward le gustaba su idea. Y eso significaba mucho para ella, aunque ya no pudiese llevarla a cabo.

Hacía muy buen día y estuvieron a gusto. Leah apareció un par de horas más tarde y ayudó a Bella a preparar unos sándwiches con las sobras. Después se sentaron a comerlos al sol mientras Edward seguía al timón. Luego, se tumbaron en los sofás y Bella no tardó en caer dormida.

Una hora más larde, cuando se despertó, ya se divisaba la ciudad de Wellington. Leah estaba al timón, supervisada por Edward. Bella sonrió al ver la imagen de ambos juntos. Era un gesto enternecedor por parte de Edward, pasar algo de tiempo conectando con la chica.

—Leah va a hablar con Eleazar para ver si puedo unirme a vuestro equipo —anunció Edward, como si fuese algo que hubiese querido hacer siempre.

Bella sonrió, pensando que no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo.

—Edward conoce a gente en la Marina —dijo Leah con entusiasmo—, y va a hablar con ellos para ver si pueden enseñamos a practicar deportes acuáticos.

—Creo que yo había hablado de normas de seguridad en el agua —la corrigió.

Leah no lo había visto nunca tan relajado y cómodo. Y era tan guapo.

Al verlo sonreír y bromear con Leah, la invadió una sensación cálida y embriagadora. El muro que había levantado para protegerse se desvaneció. Su corazón empezó a latir, despacio y con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que podía sentirlo en las puntas de los dedos. Se sintió mareada y tuvo que agarrarse al sofá.

Lo amaba. Nunca había tenido nada tan claro. Lo amaba y lo deseaba, a pesar de todos los problemas que eso conllevaría.

Edward le dijo algo, pero estaba tan distraída que tuvo que pedirle que se lo repitiera. Él se acercó y la despeinó, y Bella siguió sintiendo su mano en la cabeza unos segundos después.

Una vez en tierra, llevaron a Leah con sus padres y Edward la acompañó a casa. Cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento, le rugía el estómago y recordó que sólo habían comido un sándwich.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte a…?

—Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías —dijo Edward, apoyándola contra la pared del pasillo.

Su bolso cayó al suelo mientras él la devoraba con la boca y empezaba a hacerle el amor allí mismo. Ni siquiera llegaron al dormitorio.

Edward se quedó a dormir y la despertó muy temprano para volver a hacerle el amor antes de irse a trabajar. Bella lo abrazó por el cuello y él la besó.

—¿No se te olvida algo?

Edward sonrió y le dio otro beso.

—¿El contrato de compraventa? —rió ella.

—Ah. Se lo daré a mis abogados para que le echen un vistazo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él? —preguntó Bella, volviendo a tumbarse en la cama.

—Todavía no lo he decidido. Tal vez lo convierta en una exclusiva galería de arte y exhiba las obras de una artista brillante, pero con muchas inseguridades acerca de su trabajo.

A ella le brillaron los ojos, divertida.

—La gente vendría desde muy lejos —continuó Edward—, y se haría famosa en todo el mundo.

—Pero nadie se enteraría, porque la galería sería tan exclusiva que nadie la encontraría.

—Lo que añadiría grandeza a su fama y ella me estaría eternamente agradecida.

Edward pensó que le gustaba aquello, despertarse al lado de alguien, hacer el amor, charlar y bromear antes de empezar el día. Se le pasó por la mente hacerlo permanente, sólo tenía cosas que ganar. Le gustaba estar con ella, y el sexo juntos era increíble.

—¿Llegaste a planear la reforma del albergue?

—Sí.

—Ya me lo contarás.

Bella lo besó con fervor y le preguntó si se verían el viernes.

—Falta mucho para el viernes —protestó Edward—. El miércoles tengo una reunión en Sydney, pero estaré de vuelta el jueves por la noche —tomó un mechón de su pelo y lo hizo deslizarse entre sus dedos—. ¿Irás hoy al juicio?

Bella tomó aire, su expresión se volvió cauta.

—Edward…

Él supo lo que iba a decirle: que no quería que nadie supiese que estaban juntos.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó, dándole un último beso—. Ya hablaremos de ello en otro momento.

Luego, condujo hasta su apartamento todavía con la sonrisa en los labios. Había sido un fin de semana perfecto. Todo había salido tal y como había planeado. Bella estaba loca por él, lo veía en su rostro cada vez que lo miraba.

Se duchó, se cambió de ropa y fue a su despacho. Volvería a verla en el juicio una hora más tarde, y estaba deseándolo. Se preguntó si alguien adivinaría que habían pasado el fin de semana juntos, si se le notaría algo cuando la mirase.

—Volveré después de la comida, probablemente —le dijo Edward a Alice antes de marcharse al juicio.

Jasper y Carlisle se habían ido delante, después de que los llamasen para confirmar que Charlie estaba ya en condiciones de asistir.

Al salir del edificio, Edward se fijó en una limusina azul clara que estaba aparcada fuera. Se fijó en ella porque ya la había visto antes en algún sitio. El conductor estaba apoyado en el capó, pero se irguió cuando lo vio, golpeó el cristal trasero y le hizo un gesto a él para que se acercase.

Edward frunció el ceño y se aproximó.

La ventanilla trasera descendió.

—Hola, Edward —dijo Renne Swan de manera amistosa—. ¿Puedes dedicarme un par de minutos de tu tiempo?

Él dudo un segundo antes de subirse a la limusina. Se sentó frente a ella, dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

Era evidente que Bella se parecía a su madre.

El pelo chocolate y fino, la piel cremosa y suave, la ropa elegante. Renne lo miraba con simpatía. El conductor se quedó fuera y ella cerró la ventanilla.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señora Swan?

—Llámame Renne. Y quiero que dejes de ver a mi hija.

Edward supo que no merecía la pena intentar negar la verdad.

—Haría casi cualquier cosa que me pidiese —contestó él con franqueza—, pero eso, no.

Ella lo miró fijamente, se había puesto tensa.

—Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos —sentenció la madre de Bella.

Edward se preguntó si estaba haciendo que los siguiesen.

—Siempre me has caído bien, Edward. Te he visto crecer, he seguido tu carrera. Todo el mundo sabe que eres una persona honesta. Responsable.

Él inclinó la cabeza. La aprobación de Renne le sería de ayuda cuando Charlie se enterase de todo.

—Mi marido está enfermo del corazón —prosiguió ella—. Es algo bastante serio. Si se entera de vuestra… aventura, es posible que se muera. Y si no se muere, te matará a ti.

Edward fingió reflexionar al respecto.

—Correré el riesgo, pero gracias por la advertencia.

—No me estás escuchando. Creo que eres un buen hombre. Tu madre fue mi mejor amiga durante muchos años. Retomamos nuestra amistad en secreto unos años antes de que falleciese.

Edward recordó dónde había visto esa limusina antes. En el cementerio, el día del funeral de su madre. Como las ventanas estaban tintadas, no había podido identificar a su ocupante y el coche se había marchado antes de que terminase el entierro.

—Tu madre estaba muy orgullosa de ti. Decía que eras honrado y justo. Muy fuerte, pero no tan testarudo como tu hermano. Decía que siempre hacías lo correcto.

Él siguió mirándola, esperando que fuese al grano.

—Edward, he visto a mi marido luchar a lo largo de los años para cambiar su personalidad, y no lo ha conseguido. He sido testigo de sus aventuras y me ha parecido bien, porque yo no puedo darle lo que necesita, y siempre vuelve a casa conmigo. Me trata con cariño y es discreto. Me quiere, pero ese amor no es ni la sombra de lo que siente por su hija. Charlie quiere a Bella más que a su propia vida.

Edward pensó que era cierto, que Bella y él jamás deberían haber empezado… Era una irresponsabilidad, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Renne, siento mucho lo que os hizo mi padre. Él también lo siente. Pero es injusto que esperéis que Bella y yo paguemos por los errores cometidos en el pasado.

—Yo lo perdí todo en ese accidente —dijo ella con los ojos empañados de emoción—. Un hijo al que sólo le faltaban tres semanas para nacer. Mis piernas, cuando mi mayor pasión y mi carrera eran el baile.

Edward se estremeció e intentó tragarse el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta.

—Charlie nunca aceptará esta relación, ¿lo entiendes? —insistió Renne—. Tu padre se llevó a su hijo. Preferiría morir antes de que un Cullen se llevase también a su hija.

Edward palideció, quiso apartar la mirada de ella, pero la mantuvo por educación.

Renne no había terminado.

—Lo perderé todo. De nuevo. Y Bella no será capaz de mirarte sin ver en ti la tragedia a la que tendía que enfrentarse con su querido padre, que estará o en prisión, o muerto. Y a tu padre tampoco le gustará.

Él se limitó a mirarla. Por primera vez, estaba empezando a darse cuenta de la batalla que tendría que librar.

—Y todo por un revolcón a la semana. Podías haberlo buscado en otro sitio.

Eso era cierto.

Renne esbozó una sonrisa.

—Bella se enamora y se desenamora todas las semanas.

Aquel comentario no era digno de respuesta.

—Te lo ruego, Edward, por el cariño que tu madre me tenía, haz lo correcto.

Él sabía que su expresión no había cambiado, pero algo se le había removido por dentro. Eran emociones a las que no estaba acostumbrado. Sentía lástima por la mujer que tenía delante. Le parecía una injusticia que Bella y él tuviesen que pagar los pecados cometidos por sus padres. Y le enfadaba que Renne siguiese insistiendo. Eso significaba que todo estaba en sus manos. Si accedía a lo que le estaba pidiendo, si accedía a terminar con Bella, él sería el malo.

No podía consentirlo. Al menos, no sin pelear. Su madre le había dicho que desease algo que no debiese desear. Que tomase algo a lo que no tuviese derecho. Levantó la barbilla.

—Hablaré con Bella y tomaremos una decisión.

Fue a abrir la puerta, pero Renne le sujetó el brazo.

—En ese caso, no me dejas elección, tendré que contárselo todo a tu padre.

Edward volvió a sentarse. Carlisle se pondría furioso. Tendría que preparar el terreno antes.

—Edward, has trabajado muy duro para llegar adonde estás, pero tu padre sigue resistiéndose a nombrarte su sucesor —hizo una pausa, aumentó la tensión—. Tu relación con la hija de su mayor enemigo te perjudicara. Tu padre dudará de tu lealtad.

Edward no dijo nada, pero estaba de acuerdo. La lealtad era muy importante para Carlisle.

—Un golpe, dada tu situación, ya sería malo. Tal vez dos terminarían de inclinar la balanza. Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quería decir?

—¿Cuál es el otro?

—Tú no eres su hijo biológico, Edward —anunció Renne—. Ni siquiera estás adoptado legalmente.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo el capi<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

kien kiere matar a renne?

chikas las invito a pasar x la nueva historia **Meses despues...**

gracias a todas por sus reviews =)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	11. Chapter 11

**Un día a la semana**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>Argumento:<em>

_Una aventura prohibida._

_Una vez a la semana, Bella Swan se refugiaba en los brazos de su amante secreto en una lujosa habitación de hotel. No obstante, la arrebatadora pasión que compartía con Edward Cullen debía permanecer en secreto, ya que sus adineradas familias estaban enemistadas desde hacía muchos años._

_Edward, al que siempre le gustaba tener todo bajo control, estaba empezando a perder el rumbo con aquella sofisticada mujer y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró deseando cada vez más, poniendo así en peligro su secreto. Hasta que Bella le dijo una terrible mentira que podría cambiarlo todo._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11<p>

Después de salir del coche de Renne, Edward fue directo a casa y sacó su partida de nacimiento de la caja fuerte. Se sintió aliviado. Era mentira.

No obstante, seguía estando inquieto. Fue a casa de sus padres y le preguntó al ama de llaves dónde estaban guardadas las fotografías de la familia. A su madre le encantaba hacer fotos. Se pasó horas viendo cajas y álbumes, buscando parecidos. Y no llegó a ninguna conclusión. Él era más grande y ancho que su hermano. Sus rasgos faciales eran también más anchos que los de sus padres, mientras que Jasper se parecía muchísimo a su madre. El color de la piel y de los ojos era el mismo para todos, y eso lo tranquilizó.

Pero la paz le duró sólo hasta que encontró un paquete en el que ponía: Embarazo. Había muchas fotografías de su madre embarazada, pero todas de 1979, que era el año en el que había nacido Jasper, no él. No encontró ninguna fotografía de su madre embarazada en 1975.

Luego volvió a su despacho y le pidió a Alice que no lo molestasen. Se pasó allí el resto del día, dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

¿Lo habían tratado sus padres de manera diferente? Intentó recordar su niñez. Él era el mayor, siempre había sido muy maduro, así que le habían adjudicado la mayoría de las tareas y habían esperado que cuidase de su hermano pequeño. Los hijos mayores siempre pensaban que los pequeños estaban mimados, y él no era una excepción. Pero Jasper siempre había ido detrás de él, «para ayudarte», decía.

Entre ambos había un estrecho vínculo, pero, ¿y sus padres? Siempre habían puesto el trabajo por delante de la familia.

Se miró el reloj por enésima vez. Aquél estaba siendo el día más largo de toda su vida. Por mucho que intentaba convencerse de que no debía sacar conclusiones precipitadas, algo le decía que Renne le había dicho la verdad. Entonces pensó que tal vez por eso su madre le hubiese dejado las acciones a Jasper, su hijo biológico. Y que su padre quisiese que Jasper, su hijo biológico, estuviese al frente de la empresa.

En cuanto Carlisle volvió del juicio, Edward entró en su despacho, tiró su partida de nacimiento encima de la mesa y le exigió que le contase la verdad. Carlisle insistió en que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando, y cuando Edward se lo dijo, palideció y no lo negó. Entonces, Edward tuvo que enfrentarse al hecho de que, hasta entonces, toda su vida había sido una farsa.

Dos años después de haberse casado, les habían dicho que no podían tener hijos. La madre de Edward, a la que, además, después del accidente Charlie le había prohibido que viese a su mujer, había caído en una profunda depresión. Carlisle, por miedo a que su negocio sufriese las consecuencias, la había llevado a una casa de campo en Sydney y había viajado desde Wellington todas las semanas para verla.

Deprimida y sola, su madre se había hecho amiga de una criada que estaba embarazada y soltera. Y habían organizado una adopción ilegal a cambio de mucho dinero. Esme había conseguido incluso una falsa partida de nacimiento. Un año después, había vuelto a Nueva Zelanda con Edward en brazos. Y habían dicho a todo el mundo que era su hijo. Cuatro años más tarde, Esme se había quedado embarazada de Jasper.

—;Tú lo sabías? —le preguntó Edward a Jasper que había entrado a mitad de la conversación.

—Claro que no —le aseguró él—, pero no cambia nada, Edward. Sigues siendo mi hermano.

—Y mi hijo —añadió su padre con voz temblorosa.

—Quiero detalles —pidió Edward—. Nombres, fechas…

—¿Para qué, Edward? Te criamos como a un Cullen, te quisimos desde el primer día. ¿Para qué quieres desenterrar el pasado?

—¿Te preocupa que te metan en la cárcel por fraude, y por haber comprado un bebé? —fue la despiadada respuesta de Edward a su padre, de la que se arrepintió al instante—. Me marcho a Sydney hoy, en vez del miércoles. No sé cuándo volveré. Necesito la dirección de la casa, el nombre de mi madre, de su amante, mi padre, las fechas en las que ella trabajó allí…

Se preguntó si sus padres biológicos se habrían puesto en contacto con los Cullen a lo largo de los años. Si habían querido verlo o sólo les había importado el dinero.

—Ya veo por qué quieres que sea Jasper quien dirija la empresa, y no yo.

—Eso no es verdad —protestó Carlisle—. No quiero que la dirija Jasper. Ni tú. Quiero que lo hagáis los dos juntos.

Edward vio mucho miedo en los ojos de Carlisle. ¿Desde cuándo llevaría temiéndose aquello?

No obstante, en esos momentos no podía llamarlo «papá».

—Edward, sigo pensando lo mismo acerca de la empresa, y de ti —comentó Jasper, que estaba tan pálido como su padre.

Edward se puso en pie bruscamente. Tenía que irse a casa y hacer la maleta.

—Me iré hacia el aeropuerto dentro de dos horas. Llámame para darme los detalles que te he pedido.

—Iré contigo —dijo Jasper enseguida, levantándose también.

Edward se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo.

No era su hermano. Ni siquiera su hermano adoptivo.

—Esto es algo en lo que no puedes ayudarme…

—Pero…

Jasper parecía tan sorprendido con la noticia como Edward. Siempre habían estado muy unidos. Incluso se parecían. ¿Cambiaría todo aquello su relación?

Edward le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Gracias, pero prefiero hacer esto yo solo.

Bella salió del juicio el lunes desconcertada con la ausencia de Edward. Y cuando no lo vio aparecer tampoco el resto de la semana, empezó a preocuparse. ¿Qué días le había dicho que iba a estar fuera? Como estaba medio dormida cuando se habían despedido, no se había enterado bien.

No podía llamarlo a su despacho y no contestaba al teléfono móvil. Como no quería ser pesada, no quiso dejarle un mensaje, pero cada vez estaba más inquieta.

Cuando le dio plantón el viernes por la tarde, en el hotel, la confusión se transformó en ira. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella?

Sin importarle que la reconociesen, preguntó por la reserva de la habitación en recepción.

—Lo siento, pero la reserva fue anulada el lunes —le informó la recepcionista, mirándola con tanta lástima que Bella se apresuró a marcharse de allí, tenía ganas de vomitar.

También se había encontrado mal el día anterior, pero lo había achacado a los nervios. Se le pasó por la cabeza que podía haberse quedado embarazada, pero no. Edward siempre utilizaba protección, y ella tomaba la píldora.

Ese día, le dejó un mensaje en el teléfono de su casa, al que él tampoco contestó. A pesar de sentirse revuelta y sola, esa noche salió con un par de amigas al estreno de una película. Se encontraron con Jacob Black fueron a tomar algo. Como Edward tampoco la llamó durante el resto del fin de semana, volvió a salir y se aseguró de que la fotografiaban.

El lunes siguiente, Edward tampoco apareció en el juicio y siguió sin contestar al teléfono. Bella se preguntó por qué había tenido esperanzas, por qué había pensado que era lo suficientemente buena para él. Se había contentado con tener sexo, hasta que él había hecho que se enamorase.

Se dijo que tenía que olvidarlo y llamó a Jacob y a un par de amigos más. Fue fácil volver al mundo de las fiestas. Ni siquiera el malestar que no la abandonaba la detenía, aunque era incapaz de beber alcohol. Edward Cullen lo había estropeado todo. ¡Nadie rechazaba a Bella Swan! Iba a ponerlo tan celoso que volvería a ella de rodillas, y entonces, lo trataría como a un perro.

Pero Edward no volvió. Y Bella siguió fingiendo ser el alma de las fiestas porque no quería meterse en la cama. El único modo en que conseguía aliviar el dolor que tenía dentro era haciéndose un ovillo y abrazándose con fuerza. En su cama, en la que él le había hecho el amor, y se había despedido con un beso por última vez. Las lágrimas la acechaban día y noche, haciendo que le doliesen los ojos. ¿Qué había hecho para que Edward no quisiese saber nada más de ella?

Una noche, en un bar, alguien le tocó en el hombro y, al volverse, vio a Jasper Cullen que le sonreía.

—¿También vas a hacer que me echen de aquí? —le preguntó él en tono de broma.

Bella se aferró a su simpatía como si fuese un salvavidas. Nunca los habían presentado de manera oficial, así que lo solucionaron enseguida. Las amigas de Bella arquearon las cejas y se susurraron las unas a las otras que era muy guapo. Jasper era uno de los solteros más codiciados de la ciudad, pero para Bella, no tenía comparación con Edward. No había magia en su rostro.

Quería preguntarle por él, pero sabía que estaba demasiado dolida, que su corazón estaba a punto de romperse. Y no quería que nadie se diese cuenta de lo sola, triste y herida que estaba.

Después de un rato charlando juntos y comentando el juicio y lo tremendos que eran sus padres, Jasper le confesó:

—¿Sabes? Le dije a Edward que la mejor manera de terminar con todo era conquistándote.

Aquello fue como otra puñalada para el corazón de Bella, pero no dejó de sonreír.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cuándo se lo dijiste?

—Cuando empezó el juicio —contestó él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja a una mujer muy guapa que acaba de entrar.

Bella la reconoció, era la secretaria de Edward.

—¿Y qué te dijo él?

—Edward es demasiado listo para seguir mis consejos. Me alegro de haber charlado por fin contigo, Bella Swan. Nos veremos en los tribunales —le guiñó un ojo—. Siempre había querido decir eso.

Bella se quedó otro minuto allí sentada, sonriendo como una tonta, intentando encontrar sentido a lo que Jasper le acababa de contar.

Se preguntó si Edward había trazado un plan desde el principio. Entonces recordó que había sido al comienzo del juicio cuando había empezado a llevarle regalos y a comportarse como si tuviese celos.

Empezó a costarle trabajo respirar. Estaba claro, no era más que un plan. En realidad, no le gustaba. Sólo había querido que se enamorase de él.

Corrió al baño y vomitó. Alguien la ayudó a salir del bar y a tomar un taxi. Y todos los periódicos recogieron su malestar al día siguiente.

—Creo que te estás pasando. ¿Qué bebiste anoche? —le preguntó su madre.

—Nada —se defendió ella, no queriendo compartir con su madre que tenía el corazón roto—. Debió de ser un virus, nada más.

Después de cinco noches seguidas saliendo, estaba agotada. La falta de sueño y el constante dolor de estómago hacían que le doliese mucho la cabeza, así que el viernes por la noche se compró un test de embarazo. Sólo por precaución. Estaba casi segura de que no estaba embarazada, sólo estaba triste y confundida.

Pero la prueba dio positivo.

«No, no, no. No puede ser verdad».

¿Cuándo había sido su último periodo? Tomó aire y volvió a sacar un segundo test de la caja.

El jueves por la mañana llegó tarde al juicio. Hizo ruido con los tacones al entrar y muchas cabezas se giraron a mirarla, el juez le puso mala cara.

—Lo siento —se disculpó en voz alta.

Y entonces lo vio. La estaba mirando con expresión fría. Feroz.

Bella se sentó, temblando, absorbiendo la emoción que la invadía cada vez que lo veía. El vacío de su interior empezó a llenarse… pero no pudo sentirse feliz.

Le dolía el estómago. ¿Por qué la había mirado Edward así? Ella era quien debía sentirse agraviada. La había utilizado y la había dejado sin más.

«Tienes que contárselo», se dijo a sí misma.

—Todavía no —susurró. Su madre se giró y la miró con preocupación. Bella sacudió la cabeza en silencio.

Todavía no. Los test de embarazo no eran del todo fiables. Tenía que ir al médico. ¿A cuál? No se fiaba de la discreción de los de la clínica Elpis, ya que todos eran voluntarios.

Edward pensaría que lo había atrapado. O peor, dudaría de su paternidad. No pudo evitar pensar mal de él, a pesar de que su sentido común le decía que era un hombre honrado y responsable. Haría lo correcto con ella.

Aquélla fue la mañana más larga de su vida. Consiguió aguantar hasta la hora de la comida y entonces, corrió al baño, donde vomitó por tercera vez en esa semana.

Cuando salió, Edward estaba saliendo, solo. Bella se sentía fatal, pero no podía seguir así. Se obligó a dejar de temblar y blindó su corazón con determinación.

Él tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza agachada, por un momento, a Bella le pareció que estaba triste, pero entonces recordó la semana que había pasado ella. Le había hecho sentirse como un fracaso como mujer, amante y amiga. No iba a permitir que se fuese de rositas. Pero su expresión fría y distante la bloqueó.

Aquél no era el hombre que ella conocía, o que creía conocer. Aquélla era otra persona.

Edward miró a su alrededor al ver que se le acercaba.

—Este no es ni el momento ni el lugar… —le susurró.

—Bueno, si hubieses respondido a mis llamadas… Edward la agarró del brazo y rodeó el edificio con ella.

—Me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de salir de la cama esta mañana. ¿De la cama de quién?, por cierto. ¿Acaso te acuerdas?

Aquello fue como una bofetada.

—¿Puede saberse qué te pasa? —inquirió ella—. ¿Un día lo quieres todo, y otro, nada?

No conocía a aquel hombre y sintió ganas de vomitar. Tuvo miedo. No podía vomitar allí. Tuvo miedo de que aquellas palabras fuesen las últimas que se dijesen.

—Pensé que teníamos… —se le quebró la voz—… algo especial.

La expresión de Edward no cambió. No había conseguido enternecerlo, sólo le había dado otra oportunidad para machacarla. Estaba furiosa. No volvería a cometer aquel error nunca más.

—Pues parece ser que has estado disfrutado de cosas muy especiales con muchos otros —murmuró él—. ¿Qué tal Jacob?

—Bien —respondió Bella. Aunque un poco frustrado, porque había estado resistiéndosele toda la semana.

—¿Cuántos hombres necesitas, Bella, para estar satisfecha?

Aquello era demasiado. ¡Ella no había hecho nada! Era ella la agraviada.

—No tienes derecho a preguntarme eso —contestó enfadada—. No tienes derecho porque todo ha sido una mentira. Me has utilizado. Sólo querías que tu padre se jubilase y te dejase su puesto.

Edward puso cara de asombro y ella se dio cuenta de que había dado en el blanco.

—Querías que nuestros padres dejasen de pelearse y esperabas conseguirlo conmigo. Sólo tenías que conquistarme y yo, que soy una tonta y una crédula, picaría el anzuelo.

Él no tardó en recuperarse.

—Deja que te diga algo. Nadie te toma en serio, Bella Swan. No eres más que una niña rica y mimada que escarceas con las obras benéficas como con los hombres.

Bella nunca se había sentido tan enfadada, tan dolida. Se irguió y lo miró con altivez.

—Pues será mejor que vayas empezando a tomarme en serio, porque voy a darte un hijo.

Edward retrocedió como si le hubiese dado una bofetada. Se quedó pálido y aturdido.

Aquello era demasiado. La miró fijamente. Ella también estaba pálida. ¿Embarazada? Articuló la palabra en silencio.

—No es posible —consiguió decir en un susurro—. Siempre he utilizado protección.

Ella no despegó los ojos de los suyos, tenía los labios apretados.

Edward dio un paso atrás, intentó controlarse. Durante los últimos días había cambiado mucho su vida, se había enterado de cosas sorprendentes, pero aquello no se lo había esperado.

No se había olvidado de Bella en los diez días que había estado fuera, pero entre el trabajo, conocer a su madre e intentar averiguar el paradero de su padre, no había encontrado el momento de llamarla. A todo eso había que añadir la petición de Renne de que dejase de ver a su hija.

Pero no había esperado ver a Bella de nuevo en las revistas. Todo el mundo parecía contento con su reconciliación con Jacob Black, aunque, al parecer, también había salido con otros. Y también la habían pillado borracha. Edward se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer débil, débil y caprichosa. Y eso no le convenía en esos momentos.

Renne Swan le había hecho un gran favor.

—Quiero que me digas la verdad —le exigió—. ¿Estás embarazada de mí, o no?

Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sudando y muy pálida, pero le dio igual. Sólo quería la verdad, y la prueba, para decidir lo que iba a hacer.

Ella parpadeó, abrió la boca. Parecía tan afectada como lo estaba él. Prefería verla enfadada a verla así.

—Creo que tengo motivos para preguntártelo —añadió él.

—Me dejaste, cerdo. Ni siquiera me llamaste por teléfono. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo querías que estuviese esperándote?

—Pobrecita Bella. Siempre tienes que ser el centro de la atención, ¿verdad?

Ella retrocedió, tragó saliva, se miró los zapatos. Edward se dio cuenta de que su bonito pelo chocolate estaba apagado, sin vida. Entonces la vio levantar la cabeza y descubrió la decepción en sus ojos.

—Eres como los demás, ¿verdad? —dijo Bella.

Edward estaba furioso, no quería que se sintiese decepcionada, pero no podía hacer nada más que fulminarla con la mirada. Estaba enganchado a una mujer mimada y caprichosa que llenaba en él un vacío que, hasta entonces, no había sabido que tenía.

¡Embarazada! Qué ironía. Otra mujer se había quedado embarazada hacía treinta y cuatro años, pero había decidido que el dinero era más importante que criar a un hijo.

—¡Edward! —lo llamó Jasper desde lo alto de las escaleras—. El juez va a volver.

Iban a dar el veredicto ese mismo día. Bella no había levantado la vista al oír a Jasper.

—Ahora no es el momento de solucionar esto —dijo Edward.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Edward no quiso leer lo que vio en ellos.

—No tienes que solucionar nada —replicó ella, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

Edward alzó la cabeza y miró al cielo. Sintió que la ira desaparecía. En esos momentos, sólo había en él necesidad y decepción. Bella era como una droga para él y, a pesar todo, el mono era muy fuerte. Pero una droga era una droga. Y Edward tenía que luchar por sobrevivir sin ella.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo el capi<p>

keda un capi mas y el epilogo

espero ke les haya gustado

gracias a todas por sus reviews =)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	12. Chapter 12

Un día a la semana

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Es una adaptacion

* * *

><p><em><strong>Argumento:<strong>_

_**Una aventura prohibida.**_

_Una vez a la semana, Bella Swan se refugiaba en los brazos de su amante secreto en una lujosa habitación de hotel. No obstante, la arrebatadora pasión que compartía con Edward Cullen debía permanecer en secreto, ya que sus adineradas familias estaban enemistadas desde hacía muchos años._

_Edward, al que siempre le gustaba tener todo bajo control, estaba empezando a perder el rumbo con aquella sofisticada mujer y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró deseando cada vez más, poniendo así en peligro su secreto. Hasta que Bella le dijo una terrible mentira que podría cambiarlo todo._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12<p>

El juez dictaminó que Carlisle Cullen tendría que recibir la suma de quinientos mil dólares, tal y como todo el mundo había imaginado. Edward no quiso ir a celebrarlo y volvió a su despacho, consciente de la tristeza con la que lo miraba su padre.

Dejó a Alice que se marchase pronto y se sirvió un whisky mientras intentaba borrar el recuerdo del rostro de Bella, crispado por la ira, el miedo y la decepción.

Edward odiaba decepcionar a nadie. Pero Bella, Bella, con sus grandes ojos marrones, le había llegado al corazón, había conectado con él como nadie. Por mucho que intentase convencerse a sí mismo de que lo suyo era sólo atracción sexual, en el fondo sabía que era real.

Y estaba embarazada de él.

Edward había decidido unas semanas antes intentar conquistarla, forjar un futuro con ella para terminar con la enemistad de sus padres, pero aquello… no era lo que él había previsto. Sobre todo cuando acababa de enterarse de su propia procedencia.

¿La creía? Sí. Tal vez tomase decisiones equivocadas a veces, pensó Edward deseando darle un puñetazo a Jacob Black, pero sí decía que el bebé era suyo, era porque era suyo. Era demasiado buena para hacerle cargar con el hijo de otro.

El whisky le bajó muy despacio por la garganta. No solía ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Las bases de su vida acababan de venirse abajo, pero él seguía siendo el mismo. Y haría lo correcto con Bella.

Al fin y al cabo, era lo que había querido.; Qué más daba el orden de los acontecimientos? En cualquier caso, aquel niño tendría padre, no como él.

Carlisle llamó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—Hijo, tenemos que hablar. Hay muchas cosas que debería haberte contado hace mucho tiempo.

Edward asintió y señaló la botella y los vasos con la cabeza. No habían hablado del tema desde que él había vuelto de Australia. Y aquél era tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

—Ed —su padre se acercó al escritorio con su whisky y se sentó.

Parecía preocupado. Edward sabía que a su padre no se le daba bien hablar con el corazón.

—Si te he hecho sentir que eres menos importante que Jasper, lo siento mucho. No lo he hecho conscientemente. Los dos significáis lo mismo para mí, y erais iguales para vuestra madre. No podría estar más orgulloso de ti.

—Ya lo sé. Por eso me ayudarás cuando le pida a mi abogado que solicite una partida de nacimiento con el verdadero nombre de mis padres.

—¿Sabes que en este país no está permitido adoptar a nadie con más de veinte años de manera legal?

—No lo sabía.

—No creo que haya consecuencias, después de tanto tiempo.

—Las aceptaré —dijo Carlisle—. Y dado que estamos poniendo los puntos sobre las íes, haré un nuevo testamento en el que figures como heredero electo, o como quieras llamarlo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Edward estudió el rostro de su padre. Era el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—He tardado mucho en averiguar por qué te mostrabas reacio a nombrarme presidente, pero creo que empiezo a entenderlo.

Su padre fue a interrumpirlo, pero Edward no le dejó.

—Te da miedo quedarte solo. Mamá ya no está. Jasper está en Londres. Con esta adopción ilegal… que lleva años cerniéndose sobre tu cabeza… todos los años que has estado levantando este negocio, que quieres que perdure cuando tú ya no estés.

Le dio un trago a su whisky.

—Tal vez no tenga tu sangre, Carlisle, pero estoy tan metido en esto como tú. Me has enseñado bien. Y creo que nunca te he decepcionado.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca.

—Yo no te dejaré. Ni Jasper tampoco. Te lo prometo. Ya es hora de que dejes de preocuparte por eso.

Carlisle estaba acostumbrado a ocultar sus emociones, pero Edward vio lo mucho que lo quería y apoyaba en su cara y supo que iba por buen camino.

—Tal vez no tenga tu sangre —repitió—, pero soy tu mejor, o tu única opción para seguir con el negocio, mantener tus valores y tu integridad intactos, e inculcarlos a mis hijos algún día.

Los ojos de su padre brillaron y bajó la vista al raso que tenía en la mano.

—Y tú estarás aquí para verlo —terminó Edward.

Carlisle se quedó un par de minutos sentado, callado. Luego se puso en pie muy despacio y le dio la vuelta al escritorio.

—Edward. Hijo —le tendió las manos. Edward se levantó y se las agarró—. No soportaría perderte —murmuró Carlisle, abrazándolo con fuerza. Después retrocedió y se abrochó la chaqueta, dando la imagen de un hombre de negocios haciendo negocios—. Será mejor que empieces a recoger tus cosas para cambiar de despacho —levantó su raso—. Lo anunciaré en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, la semana que viene. Cómprate un traje nuevo y búscate una acompañante.

Una acompañante… Dado que aquél era día de confesiones, Edward decidió rematarlo.

—Siéntate, papá. Tengo algo más que contarte.

Bella se sentó en el sofá y se apoyó en el hombro de su madre.

—¿Crees que está bien? Renne asintió.

—Recurrirá, aunque en el fondo sabía que perdería. Hasta los abogados se lo habían advertido —acaricio el hombro de su hija—. Me preocupas más tú, que te has marchado tan corriendo.

Bella suspiró.

—Lo siento. Me encuentro tan mal.

No había sido capaz de volver a la sala después del desaire de Edward. Sus palabras, su rostro… le habían hecho derramar por fin las lágrimas que tantos días llevaba conteniendo.

Se tumbó en el regazo de su madre y se lo contó todo. Renne le acarició el pelo e intentó reconfortarla. Luego, llamó a un ginecólogo y pidió cita para Bella.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos.

Bella se limpio la cara y ayudó a su madre a subir al coche.

—¿Lo quieres? —le preguntó ésta.

La pregunta hizo que volviese a romper a llorar.

—Con todo mi corazón.

Renne la miró con preocupación.

—Oh, Bella.

—Ya lo sé. Soy una niña mimada y egoísta, como él me ha dicho. Es el hijo del peor enemigo de papá, pero eso no me ha servido de impedimento, ¿verdad?

—Cariño, no es eso. No siempre podemos controlar esas cosas —tomó la mano de Bella—. Tengo que hacerte una confesión. Advertí a Edward la semana pasada, insistí en que dejase de verte.

—¿Y cómo sabías…?

—Hice que te investigasen.

Bella se quedó sin palabras, preguntándose si había oído bien.

—Lo siento. Hasta hace unas semanas, tu vida social siempre estaba bien documentada. Al menos, tenía una idea de por dónde iba. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Y cuando averigüé de quién se trataba, intenté espantarlo.

—No puedo creer que… —a Bella le parecía increíble que su buena y dulce madre fuese capaz de algo así—. ¿Y qué dijo Edward?

Su madre se mordió el labio.

—Que le importabas.

Eso debía de haberle alegrado, pero no lo hizo. Después de la discusión de un rato antes, sólo consiguió intensificar el dolor.

—No era consciente de la intensidad de tus sentimientos —continuó Renne—. Tu padre habría explotado si se hubiese enterado, pero si yo hubiese sabido lo que sentías por él, nunca habría hablado con él, ni le habría dicho…

—¿El qué? —inquirió Bella.

Su madre dudó.

—Es mejor que te lo cuente él.

—Ya no quiere saber nada de mí. Además de tu interferencia, yo me he pasado toda la semana pasada intentando ponerlo celoso. Edward piensa que me he acostado con un montón de hombres.

—Seguro que cuando se tranquilice y se recupere de la sorpresa, sabrá que no es verdad.

El coche llegó al aparcamiento del ginecólogo. Bella sacó la polvera para retocarse y se miró al espejo.

—Cualquiera diría que pareces esperanzada —comentó, haciendo una mueca al ver lo rojos que tenía los ojos y las mejillas. Se recogió el pelo y se puso las gafas de sol—, pero lo cierto es que papá jamás lo aceptará.

—Deja que yo me ocupe de él —sugirió su madre muy seria.

Mientras esperaban a que las recibiesen, Bella intentó poner todos sus pensamientos en orden. Si Edward se había negado a hacer lo que le había pedido su madre, ¿qué podía haber ocurrido entretanto para que la hubiese tratado tan mal?

Que ella, dolida por su silencio, había hecho justo lo que se esperaba que hiciese, como siempre. Tal y como había dicho Edward, siempre tenía que ser el centro de atención.

Le hicieron un análisis de sangre. Antes de dos horas, volvían a estar de nuevo en el coche con el resultado. Bella, agotada de la tensión de todo el día, y de la semana anterior, se apoyó en el respaldo y miró a su madre.

—Mamá, duele tanto…

Renne le acarició el pelo y le limpió las lágrimas del rostro. También tenía los ojos brillantes.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? —le preguntó Bella.

—Por supuesto —murmuró su madre—. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

Edward se pasó toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama, a pesar de que el whisky tenía que haberlo ayudado a conciliar el sueño. ¿Qué le pasaba? Había conseguido su objetivo. Iba a ser nombrado presidente de Cullen Enterprises. Había hecho las paces con su padre acerca de su adopción ilegal y había conocido a su madre. Tenía todo lo que quería.

Salvo… que la mujer a la que había dejado embarazada pensaba que no quería saber nada de ella. No podía olvidar el dolor que había visto en sus ojos cuando la había insultado. Intentó justificar su comportamiento recordando todo lo que había leído en las revistas la semana anterior. Ella no había negado nada, o tal vez él no le había dado la oportunidad.

Tenía que haberla llamado. Sabiendo lo insegura que era y lo baja que tenía la autoestima, tenía que haber imaginado que la falta de comunicación durante tantos días iba a afectarle. Ella no era responsable de las complicaciones de su vida personal y, como no estaba al corriente de la noticia que le había dado Renne, sólo sabía que él no la había llamado.

Cuando empezó a amanecer Edward decidió no seguir intentando dormir. Se puso unos pantalones de deporte y se hizo un café bien cargado. Mientras se lo bebía, mirando el jardín por la ventana, se preguntó si aquella casa, de tres pisos, que no estaba vallada, era adecuada para un niño.

Un niño. Permitió a su mente que procesase la palabra, pero no fue capaz de asimilarla del todo. Bella estaría preciosa embarazada, a ella sí se la imaginaba. Se imaginó abrazándola, poniendo la mano en su vientre para notar al bebé, las visitas al ginecólogo, las compras…

De pronto, lo invadió el júbilo. Un bebé. Una oportunidad para enmendar los errores del pasado. Para estampar su identidad en otro ser humano y demostrarle que era un ser precioso, deseado, querido.

De repente, sintió que tenía que compartir aquella experiencia. Pero tenía que esperar, sólo eran las cinco y media de la mañana. Se puso una camiseta y fue a correr por la rocosa playa para intentar tranquilizarse.

¿Y qué pasaba con Bella? Él había convertido su aventura prohibida en un escalón más para conseguir su objetivo. Técnicamente, una vez conseguido éste, ya no la necesitaba. Mientras seguía corriendo, con el sudor deslizándose en sus ojos, se hizo la siguiente pregunta: si él no se hubiese marchado y ella no se hubiese quedado embarazada, y si no hubiese vuelto a salir con su ex novio, ¿habrían continuado con su relación después de que él hubiese sido nombrado presidente?

La respuesta era sí. Estaban muy bien juntos. Bella le había demostrado con su comportamiento que lo apoyaría en su carrera y que haría que fuesen una familia feliz. Él podría ayudarla a confiar más en sí misma v a desarrollar la fundación. Era divertida, buena y sexy. Le gustaba estar con ella v le atraía muchísimo.

Y también le hacía sentirse celoso… Mientras subía las escaleras de su casa, sus pensamientos volvieron a oscurecerse. Edward lucharía hasta la muerte para conservarla. Nadie, ni Jacob Black ni su mojigato padre lo mantendrían alejado de la mujer a la que amaba.

Edward llamó al timbre de la mansión de los Swan con aire decidido. Entrar en la guarida del león el día después del veredicto no era demasiado sensato, pero no había encontrado a Bella en su apartamento.

El ama de llaves le abrió la puerta justo cuando Renne llegaba a la entrada en su silla de ruedas.

—Gracias, Sue —dijo ésta sin dejar de mirar a Edward. Parecía cansada, como si no hubiese pegado ojo en toda la noche.

—¿Está aquí? —le preguntó él, preparado para la batalla.

—Está arriba. Edward…

Él dudó, aliviado. Si estaba allí, su madre debía de estar al corriente del embarazo.

—¿Y Charlie? Tengo que hablar con él.

—Se ha marchado temprano a trabajar, ahora que ha terminado el juicio.

Edward asintió v miró hacia las escaleras.

—¿En qué habitación está?

—En la segunda de la derecha. Edward…

Él se detuvo, estaba impaciente.

Renne suspiró, su rostro estaba cubierto de tristeza.

—Está… muy frágil en estos momentos. Sé indulgente con ella.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo el capi<p>

keda un capi mas y el epilogo

espero ke les haya gustado

gracias a todas por sus reviews =)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	13. Chapter 13

**Un día a la semana**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>Argumento:<em>

_Una aventura prohibida._

_Una vez a la semana, Bella Swan se refugiaba en los brazos de su amante secreto en una lujosa habitación de hotel. No obstante, la arrebatadora pasión que compartía con Edward Cullen debía permanecer en secreto, ya que sus adineradas familias estaban enemistadas desde hacía muchos años._

_Edward, al que siempre le gustaba tener todo bajo control, estaba empezando a perder el rumbo con aquella sofisticada mujer y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró deseando cada vez más, poniendo así en peligro su secreto. Hasta que Bella le dijo una terrible mentira que podría cambiarlo todo._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 13<em>

Edward se quedó preocupado. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Se referiría Renne a las náuseas matutinas o a algo peor? Recordó que le había dicho en la limusina que Bella se enamoraba y se desenamorada todas las semanas. ¿Y si había querido decirle que su hija estaba enamorada de otro hombre, o embarazada de otro?

Necesitaba obtener la respuesta a esas preguntas de Bella y de nadie más. La conocía. No le mentiría. Él haría lo que tuviese que hacer, pero no iba a permitirle que estropease su vida, su talento, su bondad, con un hombre como Jacob Black.

Asintió brevemente y fue hacia las escaleras.

Al llegar arriba, se abrió una puerta y Bella apareció en el pasillo. Los dos se quedaron inmóviles, mirándose. Ella parecía haber perdido peso, llevaba el pelo suelto.

Parecía agotada. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y los labios muy pálidos. Edward avanzó, preocupado por si se caía y no le daba tiempo a sujetarla.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo vio acercarse, y separó los labios, pero no dijo nada. Edward le acarició el brazo, necesitaba tocarla, asegurarse de que no iba a desvanecerse.

Bella se apartó.

—¿Qué quieres, Edward? Si mi padre…

Él sacudió la cabeza, dolido por su tono.

—He estado en tu casa.

—Y como no me has encontrado allí, has dado por hecho que estaba con otro.

—Pasase lo que pasase la semana pasada, tenemos que olvidarlo —dijo él.

Bella tragó saliva y apartó la mirada. Se mordió el labio inferior y Edward se imaginó que lo hacía porque se sentía culpable, pero entonces se acordó de su objetivo. Lo primero era el bebé. A pesar de los errores que ambos hubiesen cometido, podrían perdonarse.

—No te culpo por nada, pero no dejaré que malgastes tu vida con un perdedor como él.

—¿Como… quién?

—¡Jacob! Tu ex…

—¿De verdad piensas que he ido por ahí acostándome con cualquiera?

Sí. No. Lo único que quería Edward era que ella se lo negase.

—¿No te has dado cuenta de que a las revistas les da igual si es verdad o mentira? Si vomito, es porque estoy borracha o he tomado drogas. Si saludo a alguien por la calle, ya estoy prometida.

—Anoche dijiste… insinuaste…

—Oh, Edward, ¿es que no te das cuenta de cuando una mujer está enamorada de ti?

Edward la miró fijamente. Entonces, lo amaba. No había nadie más en su vida.

La tenía delante, tambaleándose ligeramente, pero al menos empezaba a tener color en las mejillas. Todavía era la mujer más bella que había visto nunca. Se sintió aliviado y feliz.

—No negué tus acusaciones —continuó ella—, porque me hiciste demasiado daño. Desapareciste sin más y yo no sabía qué había hecho. Y cuando me miraste así ayer… —se le quebró la voz—. ¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué me apartaste así de tu vida?

Él cerró los ojos y una serie de emociones desconocidas lo golpearon. Estaba contento porque ella lo amaba, aliviado porque no quería a otro, se sentía culpable por haberla hecho sufrir. Se dejó llevar por el instinto y le agarró ambas manos.

—¿No te ha contado tu madre lo que pasó?

—Me ha contado que te pidió que dejases de verme. Y que fue ella quien me hizo seguir —le dijo con un hilo de voz.

Parecía realmente agotada. Edward señaló con la cabeza la puerta que había detrás de ella.

—¿Podemos sentarnos?

Bella lo condujo a su habitación, que era muy grande y femenina. Estaba decorada en tonos melocotón y verde y las ventanas daban al jardín. Edward observó los trofeos deportivos y de baile alineados en la enorme librería, y varias fotografías de cuando era niña. Quería verlo todo más de cerca, pero ella ya se había sentado en la enorme cama, que estaba deshecha, y había abrazado un cojín.

—Estuve fuera —empezó él.

—En Sydney —asintió Bella.

—Me enteré de que no soy el hijo de Carlisle, ni de mi madre… Me compraron.

Edward todavía no lo había asimilado. Sabía que Carlisle y Esme siempre lo habían querido. Con respecto a su madre biológica, había dado el primer paso, y le agradecía que hubiese querido que creciese en una familia con más posibilidades.

Pero él lo que necesitaba era estar con Bella. Necesitaba su amor para estar completo.

Sintió la presión de su mano en el hombro, como reconfortándolo y aceptó su compasión.

—Estuve diez días en Australia, buscando a mis padres biológicos. Pensé en ti, mucho, pero todo era demasiado complicado. No quería contártelo por teléfono.

—¿Los encontraste?

—A mi madre, sí. A mi padre, no, pero tengo algunas pistas que intentaré seguir.

—¿Qué te pareció ella?

—Es agradable. Ahora tiene su propia familia. Le gustaría que nos mantuviésemos en contacto —aunque había una cosa que él tenía clara—. Tal vez ella me trajese al mundo, pero Esme era mi madre.

Bella quitó la mano de su hombro y él la echó de menos inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo se ha tomado Carlisle todo eso?

—Supongo que se lo esperaba, o se lo temía, desde hacía años. E imagino que se siente aliviado.

Bella bajó la mirada, tragó saliva.

—Es algo muy importante. Deberías habérmelo contado.

Era cierto, y Edward lo sabía, pero tal vez se había temido que, con todas las dificultades que les impedían estar juntos, aquélla fuese la gota que colmase el vaso.

—Edward, necesito saber si lo planeaste todo para conseguir un ascenso.

Él se esperaba aquella pregunta.

—Nos conocimos, nos acostamos, seguimos conociéndonos, Bella, yo vivía para nuestros viernes. Cuando empezó el juicio, Jasper me sugirió que una unión entre ambos podría ser la solución. Ese comentario cayó en terreno fértil porque yo ya estaba predispuesto a ello. Porque estamos muy bien juntos. Todo lo que ha salido de eso, ha sido real.

Bella lo miró pensativa.

—De todos modos, mi padre va a nombrarme presidente la semana que viene.

—Enhorabuena —dijo ella sonriendo con timidez.

Edward no había esperado demasiado entusiasmo por su parte, pero, no obstante, le apretó la mano y buscó sus ojos.

—Bella, siento mucho lo de ayer, y la falta de comunicación. No quise hacerte daño.

Ella siguió con la mirada en las manos de ambos.

—Nunca me había sentido tan… triste.

—Supongo que son las hormonas —sugirió Edward, pensando en el embarazo—. Todo ha cambiado —le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Quiero que nuestro hijo sea un hijo legítimo, no como yo. Quiero que le demos un buen hogar, una buena casa… ¿Por qué lloras?

—No debí decirte nada —dijo ella por fin—, al menos, hasta que no estuviese segura. Pero me encontraba mal y el test de embarazo que me había hecho en casa había dado positivo, dos veces… Y como me enfadaste tanto… —apartó las manos de las de él y se tapó la cara.

Él se quedó inmóvil, sintiéndose como un tonto, no entendía nada.

—No estoy embarazada, Edward —dijo Bella por fin—. Nunca lo he estado.

Bella no podía mirarlo, pero sentía que él tenía sus ojos clavados en ella. Se sintió muy triste.

—Mamá me llevó a un especialista ayer para que me hiciese un análisis de sangre y dio negativo. Tenía que volver dentro de un par de días a hacerme otro análisis, pero me ha venido el periodo esta noche.

—Pero te encontrabas mal…

Ella se encogió de hombros, todavía sin mirarlo.

—Los nervios. La tensión. Un virus…

Se quedaron los dos en silencio un minuto. En realidad, debería sentirse aliviada, pero sólo sentía dolor, como si se le hubiese muerto alguien querido y ya nada fuese a ser igual.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Así que no hay niño —comentó, como si no pudiese creerlo.

Bella se atrevió a levantar la vista, por increíble que fuese, Edward parecía decepcionado.

¿Decepcionado?

—Supongo que te sientes aliviado.

Y se arrepintió de sus palabras al verlo tragar saliva y apartar la vista.

—¿Aliviado? No lo sé. Es sorprendente lo pronto que me había hecho a la idea de tener un hijo contigo.

Era un sentimiento inesperado, aunque quizás tuviese que ver con el descubrimiento de que no era el hijo de sus padres. Puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Bella y la miró con preocupación.

—¿Cómo estás tú?

—Triste —susurró ella. Ya le había dicho que lo quería. No tenía nada que ocultar—. Era algo nuestro. O, al menos, eso pensé durante unas horas.

Edward la abrazó. Y Bella se tranquilizó al apoyar la cara en su pecho. Cerró los ojos.

—Ya te quedarás embarazada —murmuró Edward contra su pelo—. Eso no cambia lo que siento por ti.

Ella sonrió al recordar.

—Tu lujo —aunque sabía que ya nada podría ser lo mismo. Todo había cambiado—. Nuestros viernes ya forman parte del pasado —dijo con firmeza, como para convencerse a sí misma. ¿Sentiría alguna vez aquel deseo por otro hombre? Tal vez la compañía y unos objetivos comunes fuesen una apuesta más segura para la siguiente vez.

—Estoy de acuerdo —confirmó Edward apretándola con más fuerza—, pero sigo queriendo casarme contigo.

Bella se apretó contra él, despidiéndose mentalmente de los viernes por la tarde. Las palabras de Edward tardaron una eternidad en calarle. La falta de sueño, de comida y de alegrías desde el último fin de semana que habían estado juntos le había atrofiado el cerebro.

¿Acababa de decir que quería casarse con ella?

Retrocedió un poco y lo miró a los ojos. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Edward estaba muy serio. Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

—Te quiero, Bella, y sigo queriendo casarme contigo, aunque no estés embarazada.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Asintió con impaciencia. ¿Cómo iba a llorar, si acababa de escuchar las palabras que más había querido oír? ¿Cuando estaba entre los brazos del hombre al que amaba a más que nada en el mundo? ¿Cuando veía sinceridad y amor en sus ojos?

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó, todavía confundida.

—De verdad —murmuró él—. De verdad, te quiero, Bella.

Ella se estremeció. Se habría pasado el día escuchando esas palabras.

—Era inevitable —continuó Edward—, cuando te conocí y vi lo generosa y desprendida que eras. Tan sexy, que deberías ser ilegal —le fue besando los nudillos uno a uno—. Y me aceptaste, a pesar de lo poco que te ofrecí. Odio haber tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de cómo me sentía. Y siento haberte disgustado tanto.

Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de Bella.

—Oh, Edward, te quiero tanto que duele.

—Tal vez esto alivie tu dolor.

La besó. Nada más sentir el roce de sus labios el deseo la invadió, hizo que se le acelerase el corazón, pero aquél era un beso sanador, un beso para pedirle perdón. Se relajó e intentó apretarse más contra él, le gustaba su olor a limpio, su calor, y la fuerza de sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo.

—Todavía queda algo —le dijo él un minuto más tarde, cuando dejó de besarla—. No sé cómo va a tomarse esto tu padre.

—A mamá le gustas. Es una mujer sorprendente —Bella seguía sin creer que hubiese hecho que la siguiesen—. Y acabo de darme cuenta de que es ella la que lleva los pantalones en casa —sonrió a Edward—. ¿Y tu padre?

—En estos momentos, haría cualquier cosa por tenerme contento —contestó él, besándola en las comisuras de los labios—. Le conté que estaba enamorado de la hija del demonio y me dijo que la llevase a su fiesta de cumpleaños de la semana que viene.

—¿Me protegerás? —preguntó ella. Después, se quedó pensativa—. ¿No sería estupendo que volviesen a ser amigos algún día?

Él le mordisqueó la mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja.

—Te sorprenderías de lo mucho que une un nieto. Es nuestra obligación trabajar para mejorar la relación entre los dos viejos más testarudos de Nueva Zelanda. ¿Te casarás conmigo para conseguirlo, Bella Swan? El viernes que tú quieras.

Bella tomó su rostro con ambas manos, incapaz de contener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—A mí este viernes me viene bien.

Unieron sus frentes y se quedaron así, sonriéndose, disfrutando de un amor que iba a sobrevivir a todo.

—A mí también —murmuró Edward—. Siempre y cuando pueda tenerte todos los días de aquí en adelante.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo el ultimo capi solo nos keda el epilogo :(<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

gracias a todas por sus reviews =)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	14. Chapter 14

**Un día a la semana**

Esta es una adaptación de **Sólo los viernes**

De **Jan Colley**

Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

><p><em>Argumento:<em>

_Una aventura prohibida._

_Una vez a la semana, Bella Swan se refugiaba en los brazos de su amante secreto en una lujosa habitación de hotel. No obstante, la arrebatadora pasión que compartía con Edward Cullen debía permanecer en secreto, ya que sus adineradas familias estaban enemistadas desde hacía muchos años._

_Edward, al que siempre le gustaba tener todo bajo control, estaba empezando a perder el rumbo con aquella sofisticada mujer y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró deseando cada vez más, poniendo así en peligro su secreto. Hasta que Bella le dijo una terrible mentira que podría cambiarlo todo._

* * *

><p>Epílogo<p>

Una vez anunciado su nombramiento en la fiesta de su padre, Edward tardó siglos en llegar a la barra, ya que todo el mundo quería felicitar al nuevo presidente por el camino. Él buscó a Bella con la mirada, pensando que casi no la había visto desde los discursos. Carlisle la había tomado del brazo, dispuesto a presentarle a todos sus amigotes, tan orgulloso como si fuese su acompañante esa noche.

—Whisky con hielo —le pidió Edward al camarero y comió algo de la bandeja que había encima de la barra. Alice había hecho un trabajo excelente con la organización de la fiesta.

—Bueno, hermano, ésta es tu noche —comentó Jasper apareciendo entre la multitud con su copa levantada.

Edward hizo lo propio y ambos hermanos se apoyaron en la barra para observar la fiesta.

—Parece que están a gusto —añadió Jasper señalando a su padre y a Bella.

—¿Cuándo vas a desvelar el secreto mejor guardado de la noche?

—Pronto. No quería quitarle protagonismo a papá esta noche.

—Supongo que tendré que volver para la boda.

La feliz pareja quería casarse lo antes posible, pero Renne les había confirmado que su marido querría la boda más lujosa que se hubiese celebrado jamás en Wellington, y no era posible organizar semejante acontecimiento antes de que Jasper se marchase a Inglaterra.

—De todos modos, tendrás que volver en los próximos meses —le dijo Edward, pero su hermano no estaba escuchándolo. Siguió su mirada y se encontró con su secretaria.

Edward suspiró. Su hermano no había apartado la mirada de Alice en toda la tarde. Si de verdad tenía pensado estabilizarse, la elección no podía ser mejor, pero Alice era demasiado buena persona, demasiado valiosa como empleada, como para dejar que su hermano le rompiese el corazón.

Lo agarró del brazo y le hizo girarse.

—Me gustaría presentarte a un par de ejecutivas, Maria y Lauren —dijo señalando a un par de jóvenes muy atractivas que estaban charlando al lado del ponche.

Jasper ni las miró.

—Creo que voy a lanzarme —dijo sin separar los ojos de Alice.

—Jasper, vas a marcharte dentro de un par de días. No empieces nada con ella.

Su hermano pequeño lo miró.

—Ya sabes que no puedo hacer disfrutar a una mujer sin romperle el corazón.

—Sólo estoy intentando evitar que hagas una tontería —insistió él, aunque sabía que su hermano era demasiado testarudo para convencerle—. Una mujer como Alice jamás te dará una oportunidad. No eres su tipo.

—¿Quieres apostar algo? —preguntó Jasper antes de ir en dirección a ella.

Edward olió el perfume de Bella y volvió la cabeza.

—Creo que tu hermano acaba de romper el corazón de todas las solteras de la fiesta —comentó.

—A estas alturas, debería saber que prohibirle algo es como incitarle todavía más a hacerlo.

Bella arqueó las cejas.

Edward pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la apretó con fuerza.

—Da igual. Tenemos cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar. Como… —le mordisqueó la oreja—. ¿Cuándo nos marchamos?

—¿Adónde vamos a ir? —le preguntó Bella.

—Tengo una habitación reservada en un hotel.

—Pensé que habíamos quedado en dejar de ir al hotel los viernes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque contaminan demasiado, con tanta limpieza, tanta luz y esas cosas.

Edward observó su sonrisa y dio gracias en silencio a los cascarrabias de sus padres.

—Además, de todos modos, ya pasamos la mitad de la semana en tu casa, y la otra mitad en la mía.

—Sí, pero todavía no estamos casados. Y, hasta ese día, seguirás siendo mi amante de los viernes.

Fin

* * *

><p>Gracias a todas por sus reviews y todo su apoyo<p>

Aki les deji el final de esta maravillosa historia

Espero ke les haya gustado

Las kiero =D

Me regalan un ultimo review C:


End file.
